Meet Kylie Randall
by RfRNathanzROurz
Summary: Kylie is finally adjusting to life in Roscoe and has a wonderful boyfriend. But there is a slight chance she may like someone else. Will things go awry at the dance coming up? Or will everything stay perfect? FINISHED!
1. Meet Kylie Randall

**Meet Kylie Randall**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Kylie Randall**

**Written by: Amanda**

**_Disclaimer: I own Kylie Randall, that is all, please do not use her in any stories other than this one without my permission, along with Rachel's._**  
  
A 15 years old reddish/brown haired girl sat at the end of her bed, slightly bobbing her head up and down to the sweet sounds of New Found Glory and Lifehouse, from her new mix CD, on her walkman headphones. She thought, "At least it drowns out the shouting from my mother and father, even for a little while". Soon she got bored, took off the sweet tunes and was instantly greeted by the sounds coming from downstairs. "Helen, please listen! For once don't act like the prude you are!", "Max, what did I ever see in you? I cannot believe we are together". Soon Kylie, felt a soft tear run down her cheek, "It's normal", she thought, "It happens almost everyday… Soon she was beating out her anger on her drum set, she had recently started a band with her "acquaintances" Havvana, Amethyst and Shadow, Shadow's real name was Maureen, but she hated it, and she had black hair, grey eyes and soft skin, that's why her true friends called her shadow.  
  
Kylie also had devastating drawing skills, she drew her friends, herself, even her favourite cousin Lily Randall. She lived very far from New York City, which was where Kylie resigned. Lily lived in a very small town in Canada, called Roscoe. Kylie envied Lily's life. Lily had three best friends, Travis, Robbie and her current boyfriend Ray, who she had known the longest. Kylie barely had friends, her bandmates were more like bandmates than friends, they one thing going great in her life was her wonderful boyfriend, Nathan. He was so sweet and caring, she never wanted to leave his side. Soon her mind was off everything and she was smiling while drumming to the tune of "All Downhill From Here" soon her father walked in.  
  
"Hello Kyl's (her father's nickname for her") I am sorry for these fights you have been hearing", her father apologized.  
  
"Yea, well, it gives me time for my drums," Kylie mumbled out.  
  
"Yea, hey where are your glasses, are the broken?" Max Randall asked his daughter.  
  
"No dad, I got contacts," Kylie muttered out, "Thanks for noticing"  
  
"Honey, you know I care, but with your mom and I, having quarrels so often, it's hard to remember everything."  
  
"Yea, I know caring for your daughter can be SO awful sometimes, I feel your pain," Kylie said before storming out of her bedroom, completely pissed off at her dad. As soon as she passed her mom, and left her household, she started to run. She didn't know where, she ended up at Nathan's. She knocked on the door. His father answered.  
  
"Oh, hello Kylie, Nathan's up in his room, you can just go on up,"  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Cowell," She muttered as she ran upstairs.  
  
She knocked then entered, to find Nathan sitting on his bed watching cartoons.  
  
"Am I interrupting something important?" Kylie said and laughed as Nathan hurringly changing channels.  
  
"Of course not," Nathan replied, before kissing her deeply.  
  
"My parents are fighting, again, and I am going completely mental over there, so can I stay here a while, with you?"  
  
"Of course! I would never refuse any chance to be with my girlfriend now would I?" Nathan said and smiled.  
  
"Great so-," before she said anything else, her cell rang in her pocket, "give me a minute," she spoke to her boyfriend.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kylie, I didn't intend on you to storm out like that," Her father answered and said in a little ticked off tone.  
  
"Well, I didn't intend you to say you didn't notice me," Kylie answered her father's question.  
  
"I never said I didn't notice you Kylie, you can't put words in my mouth,"  
  
"Dad, you decided on your own words, and you decided I was 2nd in your life, or maybe even 3rd, later dad." Kylie said angerly and hung up with her Dad.  
  
"Hey are you alright Kylie?" Nathan asked Kylie.  
  
"Other than my world falling apart, I'm Peachy-Keen, Nate," Kylie forced to say out before she broke out in tears. She hugged onto Nathan, and cried into his shoulder. "I love you Nathan, please don't leave me, because of this," Kylie said while sobbing.  
  
"I would never leave your side Kylie, I love you too,"  
  
Kylie stayed there for another good two hours, she realized if she didn't head home soon, her dad would have the police looking for her since she had shut her phone off when she got that interesting phone call from her father.  
  
Kylie knocked on the door to her home before entering, "Mom, Dad, wherever you guys are I'm home," She closed the door behind her and moved a section of her hair behind her ear, as her parents walked down from upstairs.  
  
"Kyl's we have to talk," her dad motioned for her to sit down on the living room couch.  
  
"Ooookay? Is there something wrong?" Kylie asked questionably.   
  
"Your mother and I have decided it would be better for you to move in with your cousin Lily in Canada, while we settle everything around here."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Settle everything, what the hell is going on here?!" Kylie asked completely lost.  
  
"DO NOT, talk like that in this household!" her mother exclaimer at her.  
  
"Well, how the hell am I supposed to act when I am the last one to know everything!" Kylie chimed in.  
  
"Your mother and I… have decided to get a divorce," Max said.  
  
Kylie simply nodded, then spoke. "When do I leave to Lily's", Kylie spoke without relenting her stare from the wood coffee table in front of her.  
  
"This Friday, we…"  
  
"We what?"  
  
"Are giving your Aunt Sarah and Uncle Doug Custody over you."  
  
"WAIT, does this mean this move is permanent?!" Kylie asked rather shocked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, it's a permanent move," her dad spoke with a touch of sadden in his voice, "but you get to live with your cousin Lily, and meet her friends, and start sophomore year with her at Henry Roscoe High School. Her sister Simone is off at college and won't be back for a long time, so you can have her room."  
  
"Sounds great," Kylie said realizing that this new life that she might get in Canada, might be the perfect thing for her to have.  
  
"I hope waiting until this Friday, is long enough to say good-bye to everyone you have made friends with," her father said smiling.  
  
"Oh no, Nathan… I can't say goodbye to him…I love him," Kylie muttered out.  
  
"Believe me, moving out of here is the best thing for you, even if it means breaking things off with Nathan," her dad said before he and her mom left.  
  
"Great, this move is excellent, I can't wait to leave and see Lily, but Nathan, this is going to be so hard on both of us,"  
  
Kylie grasped the phone in her hand, she had memorized Nathan's number since their first date. She dialed it quickly.  
  
"Hello?" Nathan's voice greeted her.  
  
"Hey Nathan, ummm, we need to talk."  
  
**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey, this is Amanda! The same writer of LIS, and TTT! I have been asked to write a fiction about Lily's cousin Kylie (idea credit goes to good friend Rachel). I jope you enjoy this fiction, because I had an excellent time writing it!**

**Much Love,**

**Amanda**


	2. Off To Roscoe

**Chapter 2: Off To Roscoe**  
  
Kylie was on a plane to Toronto, the scenary was beautiful. She missed spending my summers out here. She remembered all about meeting Ray for the first time, Lily and Her were both 6, she had known him much longer, but this was her first time meeting him. He seemed sweet, inocent and hilarious. Imagine that in a 15-year old...wow. Before she realized it, she had apparently fallen asleep, because the next thing she heard was "We will be arriving at your destination shortly, please buckle up". Kylie buckled herself in and looked out the window at beautiful Toronto. The plane landed and she got off, went and got my luggage and waited out side for the Randalls'.  
  
"Kylie!", as soft girl's voice said to her.  
  
"Lily!", she nearly screamed, she was so happy to see her.  
  
"It's been forever! I'm sorry about the divorce though, but you get to live here with us!" Lily said.  
  
"I know, and my parents don't belong together anyway."  
  
"Come on, let's go I want you to meet my friends in lonley little Roscoe"  
  
"Okay" Kylie said smiling as she stepped into the family's SUV, as soon as she got in there,sheI recognized a sweet face she hadn't seen since she was 6.  
  
"Hey Kylie, remember me?"  
  
"HA, of course I remember you Ray!" she said giving Ray a big hug.  
  
"How've you been Ray?" Kylie asked him.  
  
"Alright, really good lately, got the girlfreind of my dreams."  
  
"Is that so? Who?!"  
  
Ray leaned over and kissed Lily's cheek, and Kylie then remembered, Lily and Ray were together.  
  
"Oh my god! You guys are just about the cutest couple out there!"  
  
"Thanks", both Lily and Ray said in unison.  
  
Lily, Kylie and Ray caught up on the last 9 years of their lives. In 20 minutes they arrived the the Randall's household  
  
"Wow, this is just like I remembered it", Kylie said staring and the Randall's house. It was 2 stories and just this HUGE mansion like house. Plenty of living room for everyone in that family, including the new member Kylie Randall.  
  
"Herre I'll show you to your room", Lily said as she helped Kylie carry her huge luggage. Ray was lagging behind, he was trying to be a macho man and carry her huge trunk of every single item of clothing or shoes she had, and he was desperately out of breath.  
  
"GUYS!...a...little...help..here!!", Ray said before he faked fainting. Lily and Kylie laughed as they ran over to help Ray carry Kylie's luggage upstairs. After an hour of hard work of moving luggage, helping Kylie unpack and sharing a few laughs with all three, they were finished and completely collapsed on Kylie's bed.  
  
"That was the toughest thing I have ever done in my life", Ray said as he moved his hand downward and entwined his fingers with Lily's  
  
"Ray, not very strong are you?", Kylie said laughing, before she punched Ray on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh great two punching Randall's instead of one...just what I need." Lily and Kylie exchanged knowing glances and both punched Ray in the shoulder at the same time.  
  
"Owwww!", Ray said using both his hands to rub seperate shoulders, while Lily and Kylie gave each other a high five.  
  
Lily, Ray and Kylie soon left and walked around the streets of Roscoe for about 20 minutes before Lily had a good idea.  
  
"Hey, Ray we should show her Mickey's", Lily said telling Ray of her great idea.  
  
"Okay, sounds good, you up for that Kylie?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yea, are the rest of your friends going to be there Lily?"  
  
"Yea, they usually hang out there, see none of us actually have social lives, so we all hang out there almost every hour of every day," Lily said and they all laughed  
  
Kylie, ray and Lily entered the infamous coffee/music store, and Lily instantly spotted Robbie and Travis sitting at a booth in the corner  
  
"Travis, Robbie HEY" Lily said to Travis and Robbie as they turned around and gave a wave.  
  
"You want something to drink ladies?" Ray asked doing his butler impression.  
  
"A hot chocolate would be marvelous my dear ole chap." Kylie said jokingly  
  
"Same here dahling," Lily said kissing Ray's cheek before she went to go introduce Kylie to the rest of her friends.  
  
"Hey Lily, what's up?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Alot in fact. This is my cousin Kylie Randall, she is going to be living with me while her parents get divorced, she will also be starting sophomore year with us this coming monday."  
  
"Oh, hey Kylie, I'm Robbie, and I'm sorry that your parents are spliting up." Robbie said concerned  
  
"Oh no they don't really belong together, constant fighting equals me learning how to play drums and drowning them out." Kylie said and smiled, as did the rest of the gang.  
  
Ray arrived with their hot chocolates and his own latte in hands.  
  
"Her you go ladies", Ray said handing them both their hot chocolates, and sitting down.  
  
"So who are you?" Kylie said refering to the other boy who hadn't revealed himself yet, while sipping on her hot chocolate.  
  
"I'm Travis," he said while looking up from his book called "Green Angel"  
  
"You like Alice Hoffman?" Kylie asked yet another question to Travis.  
  
"Yes, her imaginative writing skills silence me, this one is especially amazing." Travis said staring into Kylie's sky blue eyes.  
  
"I know, I've read it just a few hundred times."  
  
"Really? That's cool." Travis said while sipping on his tea, and reading more of his book. Kylie took another drink of her hot chocolate and started to choke.  
  
"Kylie! Are you okay?" Robbie asked her, concerned yet again.  
  
"I'm coughs fine coughs again," After her coughing fit ceases, her face turned beat red. She always did these types of things around guys she was interesting in, it was like a curse, she hated it. After 3 hours of meeting Kylie, and Kylie meeting Lily's friends, they all had to get home.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry, but Kylie and I have to split, my mom gets a bit psycho if we don't get home in time for dinner," Lily said and kissed Ray real quick.  
  
"It was great meeting you all", Kylie said, and then turned around, forgot there was a step there and of course... she tripped.  
  
Travis got up from his seat, which was a few feet away, and lent Kylie a hand.  
  
"You are a bit accident prone aren't you?" Travis said grinning at Kylie, who was beat red again.  
  
"Yes," Kylie said while taking Travis' hand to pull herself up. "Not usually THIS clumsy though, but I guess sometimes I can be." she said smiling, while looking into Travis' grey eyes. Soon Kylie and Lily left and were walking home from Mickey's.  
  
"So were you trying to make it obvious that you have a thing for Travis, or am I just looking to far into it?" Lily asked Kylie.  
  
"WHA?? You are just looking to far into it...I think...", Kylie said as she turned her head and looked at the pavement.  
  
"I am, am I?" Lily said grinning slyly.  
  
"Okay, your not looking too far into it, I do like him."  
  
"Ask him out then!"  
  
"NO, he would never date me, I'm a pathetic 15-year old!" Kylie told her.  
  
"You are not! Plus I think I get the vibe that Travis likes you back. You bonded over Alison Hoffman."  
  
"It's Alice, but still, I doubt he would go for me". Kylie said as they walked the stairs to Lily's front door.  
  
"There's only one way to find that out now isn't there?" Lily said as she opened the door and let both of them inside.  
  
They sat down for dinner and all talked about Kylie's first day at Roscoe. Kylie joined in on the conversasion, but really only had one thing on her mind. To either let this crush go on for all eternity, or just ask Travis out and get it over with. By the end of the night, Kylie had decided what she was going to do, but she wondered... was it the right decision?  
  
End of Chapter 2

**A/N: I love writing this, but If I get no reviews, it's like writing for nothing, there are free canadian boys (endless supply!!!) for anybody who reviews! Please take the time to review, It would really make my day!**

**Much Love,**

**Amanda**


	3. Early Morning, Early Plans

**Chapter 3: Early Mornings, Early Plans**  
  
Kylie felt the sun beat down on her from the window, the sudden brightness of the sun caused her to wake up. She went to Lily's room... she was still sleeping, she figured the entire house would be still sleeping, since it was only 6:30 am. Kylie had always had a habit of waking up early, even on weekends. It was easy during the school year to get up early, but for once she wanted to sleep in on the weekends. She got in the shower, straightened her hair, decided on whether she would wear contacts of not today (she opted for contacts), and put her hair in pigtail braids. She was wearing dark denim blue jeans, and a camo tank-top that shimmers when she moved. At 7:30 still nobody was up and she was going crazy here. So she decided to go to Mickey's, not many people would be there, but at least she wouldn't be bored stiff.   
  
"Ummm I think I'll have a Mocha Glacier please," Kylie said to the waiter when he asked what she wanted.   
  
"Okay," The mysterious man then left to get her order ready   
  
"Hey stranger, didn't figure seeing you here this early." The boy walked over and sat down across from her.   
  
"I might be one of the Randall's Travis, but I can't sleep the day away." Kylie said to Travis.   
  
"Me either, I think it's humanly impossible for me," Travis grinned.   
  
"Here you go maam" The man said as her set her Mocha Glacier on the table.   
  
Soon an awkward silence started, the only noise was Kylie drinking through her straw.   
  
"Well this is very weird," Kylie managed to say after she sipped her drink.   
  
"Yea, I figured we would have a little more to say then saying nothing at all."   
  
"Yea," Kylie began, and realized that Travis didn't have a drink, "Do you want something to drink?"   
  
"I'm not too thirsty right now."   
  
"Okay, well hold on" Kylie left, leaving Travis confused, did he say he wanted a drink? Kylie came back with a straw.   
  
"If you are thirsty, we can share this, okay?"   
  
"Yea, that's fine." Travis said and smiled.   
  
Soon their conversasion sky-rocketed, they were talking about music and bands and everything they both seemed to have in common. All doing this while sharing Kylie's frozen drink.   
  
"Yea that band is awesome! I heard them live a little while ago."   
  
"Really? That's awesome, you are extremely lucky Kylie." Travis said before sipping on Kylies drink.   
  
"So Travis, I know this is really really REALLY odd of me asking, but..." Kylie realized she couldn't finish.   
  
"We are good friends now Kylie, go ahead ask me." Travis said reassuringly.   
  
"Do you have a girlfriend? I'm just wondering... because I had a boyfriend back in New York."   
  
"I wouldn't doubt it, with your looks, you are drop dead gorgeous." Travis just then realized what he had said, and he looked down to the table to hide his red face.   
  
"ThanksKylie blushed slightly, so back the the main topic, you single?"   
  
"Yea, I had a girlfriend, but then some stuff happened, and we broke up, which I think was definetely for the better."   
  
"Oh well if you are happy, then I guess that's all that matters right?" Kylie reassured Travis.   
  
"Yea, and I'm definetely happy." Travis smiled. Both Kylie and Travis leaned in to take a drink, and Travis' hand covered Kylies on the glass they were drinking out of. Kylie had one though "Kiss me, I am right here KISS ME!" but her thoughts were shattered once Ray, Lily and Robbie walked in. Kylie and Travis jerked their hands off the glass and went back to forgetting the moment that they had had.   
  
"Hey guys!" Lily said sitting next to Ray and Kylie.   
  
"We have some great news". Ray piped in.   
  
"What exactly is this great news?" Travis asked with that voice that makes you want to die./   
  
"There is this teen night club called 'Toxins' that we all thought we would check out tonite." Lily said.   
  
"Yea, Perfect place to meet girls." Robbie said talking to the also single Travis.   
  
"Sure, I don't think I really do the dancing, it's not exactly more fort'e", Travis said, taking another gulp of the chocolately drink.   
  
"I'm in!", Kylie nearly shouted.   
  
"Really? You would go to such places?" Travis asked almost astounded.   
  
"Yes, and you are too, I'll show you some moves." Kylie said laughing, and that made Travis chuckle.

"So it's on for tomorrow? around 8pm? Okay awesome!" Lily said.   
  
They all sat there talking about how awesome the night club was going to be. You had to be 15 to be in which was perfect considering they were all 15. This was going to be the times of their lives tonite. Throughout that entire conversasion, Kylie couldn't think about anything other than dancing with Travis. Kylie knew how much she wanted to kiss him, and date him. She thought it was humanly impossible. But little did she know, Travis was thinking the exact same thoughts.   
  
End of Chapter 3

****

**Hey Readers!!  
It's Rachel here. Of course, this chapter was written by Amanda! But she got lazy, so I updated. And about Manda's promise about the free Canadian boys, I live in Canada, and will try to round up the guys for you! So review, and you get Canadian boy! Yes? Yes!   
Hyper Way, Only Way  
Rachel **


	4. Splash Into Romance

**Chapter 4: Splash Into Romance**  
  
"Wake Up sleepy head," a strange voice said while shaking Kylie to wake her up.  
  
"What time is it?" Kylie said groggily, while she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"7 am, you usually wake up about now, and I set my alarm, becuase I am NEVER up this early," Lily laughed.  
  
"Why are you up this early? It's almost creepy, since you didn't get up till 11 yesterday."  
  
"We are going shopping for the club tonight, I have my mom's credit card, and we have a limit of 400$, lets go shopping," Lily said while showing Kylie her mom's gold credit card. Kylie smiled and got up, she didn't feel like wearing her contacts so she got her glasses on real fast and but her hair up in a ponytail and they left for the mall.  
  
"Wow I love your ideas in clothes Kylie," refering to the black skirt with multiple buckles, chains and zippers.  
  
"Yes, I like being myself even in front of the guy I'm madly in 'like' with", Kylie laughed.  
  
Soon Kylie and Lily were home and it was only 3:30 pm, so they decided to invite the guys over to swim in Lily's pool. Kylie is wearing a 2-piece bathing suit with the bottoms that look like real short shorts. Lily is wearing a 2-piece tankini and the bottom has a huge belt that is built into the swimsuit.  
  
"You like?" Kylie asked Lily about her bathing suit?  
  
"I do, you like?" Lily said being cheerful and happy about her bathing suit choice.  
  
"Yes, and another thing, will Travis like?"  
  
"Yea, he will, he saw Audrey in the skimpiest, sluttiest bathing suit in this area." Lily laughed.  
  
"Okay, let's go!!" Kylie exclaimed before running out on the pool deck and putting her towel on the deck and lying down to 'soak up the sun' as she said before singing Sharyl Crow's hit "Soak Up the Sun"  
  
After singing, Lily laid down next to her on her own towel and glared at Kylie's belly-button ring.  
  
"You ever afraid that thing is gonna melt into your skin, and then you get metal posioning?" Lily questioned.  
  
"No, because with all the time I spent in the sun, I doubt it'll ever melt." Kylie said staring down at her belly-button ring in the shape of a butterfly, which was directly in front of her navel.  
  
"When are the guys going to get here?" Kylie questioned, laying back to relax in the sun.  
  
"We guys have ARRIVED!" Ray said while throwing his towel up on the deck.  
  
"Hey Ray, you look good today..." Lily said while looking at his new swimming trunks. which were red camo, like one of her bandana's she had thought.  
  
"Yea, ummm, where are Robbie and Travis?" Kylie questioned.  
  
"Here, thanks for noticing," Robbie spoke as he and Travis arrived. Robbie was wearing his usual bathing trunks which were all black, and Travis wearing his orange and red hawaiian print trunk and a white tank on top. Kylie had to stop from staring, before she leaned over and whispered into Lily's ear.  
  
"You get to stare at three hot guys in there swimming trunks ever summer?" Kylie questioned into Lily's ear.  
  
"That's what you get for being best friends with all boys," Lily laughed which made Kylie smile.  
  
"So, Trav are you going to swim with the tank on buddy?" Ray asked jokingly  
  
"No, but I think I'm going to sit out with Kylie for a while... is that okay with you Kylie?" Travis questioned  
  
"Yea, sure, come on over", Kylie said as she motioned for Travis to sit down next to her.  
  
"You guys can be all luvey-duvey but Robbie, Lily and I are going in," Ray said as he tickled Lily and got her inside the pool with Robbie and himself. Kylie couldn't help but smile.  
  
"They are pretty cute aren't they?" Travis asked Kylie.  
  
"Yea, very cute. I love how best friends become more, they end up having a more loyal relationship together."  
  
"I conquer Kylie," Travis said smiling before staring down at Kylie's navel ring. "Don't think I'm a complete imbecile, but did that hurt?" Travis asked, while pointing down to Kylie's navel ring.  
  
"Just a bit, but after words it is so worth it all," Kylie said staring at her navel ring again.  
  
"Looks nice, you like butterflies I presume?" Travis asked.  
  
"Yea, they are so free, non-caring, inoccent."  
  
"Again, I conquer with you Kylie." Travis said, whil reaching his hand over to touch her belly-button ring. "Does that hurt?" Travis said while gracefully holding the butterfly in the palm of his hand.  
  
"No, it's fine." Kylie mumered in a soft tone. His face was about an inch from hers, and all they both wanted was to kiss each other, but as soon as Travis looked into Kylie's blue eyes, they heard a yell from the pool that brought them back from their little dream cloud.  
  
"Ahhhhh" Lily yelled as Ray dunked her, when she surfaced, she muttered something like "Ray, you are so dead," and then pounced on him.  
  
"You feel like going in?" Travis leaned over and asked Kylie.  
  
"Sure, but you might have to sacrafice your darned tank-top to get in." Kylie joked  
  
Travis just grinned and took off his tank top, then Kylie couldn't stop staring no matter how hard she tried. She looked away and laughed at herself.  
  
Travis looked at her and turned her face towards him, her face was completely red and Travis just chuckled.  
  
"Sorry Travis," Kylie said. While trying to regain her normal face colour.  
  
"It's fine, I believe that was Lily's first reaction to seeing me without a shirt, so it must be in your genes somewhere." Travis joked which made Kylie laugh.  
  
"Come on let's get in," Kylie said to Travis.  
  
"You are coming with me," Travis grinned and grabbed Kylie's hand as he counted to three, and they both jumped in. When they both surfaced, Kylie was shivering, and Travis just put an arm around her.  
  
"You cold I imagine?"  
  
"Gee Travis what was your first clue?" Kylie joked.  
  
'I guess girls can't quite handle the temperature changes like us guys can," Travis said staring at Kylie's face.  
  
"Now you are dead," Kylie said right before she jumped on Travis to dunk him.  
  
Travis and Kylie got out of the pool, much before Lily, Ray and Robbie decided to get out.  
  
Travis glanced over and Kylie who appeared to still be shivering.  
  
"You are still cold even though we are no longer in the pool?" Travis asked.  
  
"Yea, I guess girls can't handle the temperature as well as you guys can." Kylie said while staring at the other three of her friends still frolicing in the pool.  
  
"Aww you know I was kidding, you could probably handle worst temperatures than me."  
  
"Nahh, I get cold in pools, I'd die if I got anywhere colder." Kylie said while wrapping her towel around her. Still shivering, Travis decided to grab Kylie's hand.  
  
"Maybe body warmth could warm you?" Travis said talking about their cupped hands.  
  
"Yea, maybe..." Kylie said smiling, right before Lily, Ray and Robbie got out.  
  
"Travis, Ray and have to get home, eat dinner and get ready for Toxin'z tonight." Robbie spoke talking to both Lily and Kylie at the same time.  
  
"Okay bye guys" both Lily and Kylie said as the three boys waved good-bye. Once they were gone Lily had to know the details of what had happened between Travis and Kylie.  
  
"Nothing REALLY happened, he just held my hand to get me to warm up."  
  
"Sure, to warm you up? I'll believe it." Lily said, not buying why her and Travis held hands that afternoon.  
  
"You should it's the truth." Kylie said before stepping into the bathroom and getting ready to shower. Before she got in she looked at her belly-button ring and said to herself, "If it was really just to warm you up, why did he continue holding hands with you when you took your towel off?" she spoke to her reflection in the mirror, before stepping into the shower to get ready for Toxinz.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
**Hey readers!!  
  
Rachel here again. Amanda was too lazy, once again. Plus she's on her laptop, so no internet for her. And I made a deal, if I updated, she'd write more! So I'm getting her to keep the fic going!! WOO!  
  
Hyper Way, Only Way  
Rachel**


	5. Let's Go Clubbin'

**Chapter 5: Let's go Clubbin'**  
  
Soon Kylie had gotten out of the shower and was decked out in her black mini skirt and her camo camosile she had bought at the mall, with her black and purple shoes she had gotten at Hot Topic. She walked out of her room and headed to Lily's "Wow Lil, you look awesome!" she said to Lily who was wearing her hair down and had it flowing over her shoulders. She was also wearing her new pants she had bought today that were jeans that shimmered when the light was on them. Also she was wearing a peasent top.  
"I would have to say the same to you." Lily said speaking of Kylie's wardrobe and the fact that she had never seen her with her hair down and striaght before.  
"Come on Lily, let's go get our guys!" Kylie exclaimed before grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her out the door.  
Meanwhile at Robbie's house, Travis, Ray and Robbie were getting ready.  
"So Travis are you willing to make a little bet with Robbie and I?" Ray asked while tying his shoe.  
"Depends.." Travis answered while trying to get his hair to look perfect.  
"Okay, Ray and I believe you cannot get a girlfriend by the end of the night." Robbie said. Travis glanced over and looked at him strangely.  
"OR a boyfriend if that is the way your cookie crumbles..." Ray added.  
"Ray!" Robbie exclaimed.  
"Guys, I am not gay, and I will take you up on that bet."  
"Really?" Ray was a bit amazed.  
"Yea for two reasons. One, I have my eye on somebody, and two, I can't have you guys thinking I am gay." Travis said, which made Ray and Robbie burst out laughing, Travis just went back to fixing his hair DING-DONG. The bell at Robbie's house rang, and Ray answered it.  
"Hey isn't this Robbie's house?" Lily laughed then moved in to kiss Ray.  
"Okay, awkward, I'm not going to stand here and watch you two make-out," Kylie said before going upstairs and running into Robbie.  
"Whoa, in a rush for some reason?" Robbie asked the very fast Kylie.  
"A little, is Travis here?"  
"Yea, he's in there," Robbie just smiled as Kylie rushed past him to find Travis sitting on Robbie's bed.  
"Hi" Kylie said, which startle Travis, because he jumped a bit, Kylie giggled.  
"Hi, and you scared me." Travis said grinning.  
"You look great Travis."  
"Thanks, and you look gorgeous Kylie." Travis said before taking Kylie's hand and guiding her downstairs.  
"You ready guys?" Robbie asked the four of his other friends.  
"YEA." they all said in unison. Ray and Lily headed out hand in hand. Then Robbie, Travis and Kylie all walked out together, and were talking. Soon they heard blasting music and talking of people, they were inside Toxinz.  
"This is awesome guys!" Robbie had to practically shout.  
"Yea it rules!" Ray agreed. Soon Lily and Ray were out on the dance floor, Robbie was talking to a girl he had met there and Kylie and Travis were in an awkward silence. Soon a very slow song came on. Kylie recognized it immediately, it was "On Fire" by Switchfoot, without realizing it, she had started to sing along with the lead singer of the band. Travis was just amazed by her voice and by her radiating beauty. Kylie looked over at the staring Travis and grinned.  
"This is my favourite song, please dance with me Travis." Kylie asked Travis.  
"Of course." Travis said and gently grabbed Kylie's hand and brought her to the dance floor. Soon they were dancing to the slow sounds of Switchfoot and mesmorized by each other. Soon Kylie spoke.  
"Travis?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
Travis grinned,"Yes, in some cases, like the one I'm faced with now."  
"I agree, I fell in love with this person the first time I laid eyes on him.  
"Same here, it was strange and beautiful at the same time. Was it Nathan?"  
"No.. it was you." Kylie couldn't believe she just spoke those utter words. She found herself looking down at their shoes, before she felt a hand come of her hip and under her chin.  
"And mine was you." Travis said in a soft tone, since the music had died down in volumn wise in the past few minutes. Kylie could feel Travis' breathe amongst her own, before she felt his lips on her own. It was a moment of sheer romance, and as if the music and everyone around them just disappeared. Soon she could feel the kiss dying out, and the music rang back in her ears. The song then ended and Travis lead Kylie over to the door.  
"Let's go, I'm not much of a fast-dance person." Travis and Kylie were then stopped by Ray and Robbie.  
"Where are you headed off to?" Ray asked.  
"Yea did you forget about our bet?" Robbie said.  
"I see no girlfriend here." Ray said sarcastically.  
"You're right because yours is somewhere dancing on the floor, his however, is right here." Kylie said to Ray and Robbie, about her and Travis. Soon Kylie and Travis were outside walking back to Kylie's place.  
"Boy it's early, we only spent one hour there." Kylie said realizing it was 9 pm.  
"Wow, amazing,I thought it was less than that actually" Travis admitted.  
"I wish this date didn't have to end so soon."  
Travis suddenly gets the greatest idea. "Who says it has to?" Travis said, before entwining his fingers with Kylie and running off to show Kylie his masterful idea. "I hope this works" Travis thought to himself.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
**A/N: Hey ya'll thanks for reviewing, I would LOVE more reviews, this story is bound to get more dramatic, with joy rides, abortions, rumours, and surprise songs.... please review, the mor you review the more we update! PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Much Love,  
Manda  
  
A/N #2: Hey peeps! [You are my peeps right? Answer in reviews please!! :)] I'm updating again.. so Manda can spend her time writing! So more writing thanks to moi!! LoL, joking. I LUV YOU FANS!  
Hyper Way Only Way,  
Rachel [I know, I havn't written crap, lemme alone.]**


	6. Surprise Dates and Surprise Guests

**Chapter 6 : Surprise Dates and Surprise Guests**  
  
"Where are you taking me Travis?" Kylie said confused and happy still, they were still hand in hand running to Travis' surprise location.  
  
"You will like it, just come on!" Travis told her. Travis had never been happier, he was free around this girl, she didn't like boys who tried to impress her with cheese-ball lines and old time etiqute. She wanted Travis to be Travis no matter what that was.  
  
"Okay" Kylie muttered and soon they were at Travis surprise location. It seemed to be a lighthouse to Kylie, but she wasn't quite sure, after the millions of steps up to the top, Kylie realized this is what the Roscoe-ites would call the roscoe observation deck. She saw a huge telescope which she assumed belonged to Travis.  
  
"So do you like it?" Travis questioned a bit out a breath and from running flights after flights of stairs. He walked over to Kylie and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Yes, more than anything Travis." she said looking up at the stars, which made her eyes glisten, and Travis was just looking at her radiance.  
  
"You should see the stars from the telescope, they are amazing." Travis said while leading Kylie to his telescope by the hand. She put her eye on the telescope and quickly found a shooting star.  
  
"Oh my gosh Travis look!" Kylie exclaimed, she hadn't seen anything so beautiful in her life. Travis took a quick glance and knew the comet by heart.  
  
"It's the Ikeya-Zhang comet" Travis said,"It was discovered while I was in Japan, So I've memorized it by now, I was out all night watching it, I was silenced because of it's beauty"  
  
"Wow, Travis you've seen this before?" Said Kylie as she pointed to the comet blazing in the sky.  
"Yea, it was amazing." Travis said, while looking at Kylie's glistening eyes, soon she turned toward him and smiled. Kylie put her hand on the back of his neck and they leaned into the most amazing kiss, while the comet was flying above her.  
  
Meanwhile At Toxinz  
  
"So Annevah, you live around heere I presume?" Robbie asked the kind girl he had met that night.  
  
"Yea, just down the block, I think I've seen you at Mickey's before too." The girl then laughed,  
  
"Really I'm not stalking you!" she reassured Robbie who laughed.  
  
"Since you have been there before." Robbie started,"Let's go there now" He reached for her hand and they walked out together to go to Mickey's  
  
"Ray, I'm bored." Lily said taking another sip of her mountain dew, she had had 6 already and she found out too much Mountain Dew can make it taste like lettuce.  
  
"Me too." Ray said.  
  
"Let's leave, all our friends did, we should have a good time like they are all having, let's go do some 15-year old stuff, come on Ray." Lily said as she grabbed Ray's hand and the third couple left from Toxinz.  
  
Back at Roscoe Observation Deck  
  
"Travis it's going on 10:30" she said almost amazed.  
  
"We have spent an hour and a half up here? I guess time flys when you are with the girl you love." Travis finished, and Kylie blushed a deep red.  
  
"I understand, I love you too Travis." she said before going in for another kiss. When they broke apart, they decided that it would be a good idea for Kylie to get home.  
  
"I'll take you home." Travis said. Grabbing Kylie's hand.  
  
"Do you have to?" Kylie said half-serious half-joking  
  
"We will have another date Kylie, I promise." Travis said grinning and kissed her once more before they made the long journey down the stairs and back the the Randall household.  
  
Off To Lily and Ray's Date  
  
"This is NOT what I was expecting Ray." Lily said as she saw Ray grab his brother's car keys  
  
"Come on Lily, I've been in driver's ed for almost a year now, you have to trust me." Ray said putting his hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Ray, If you get into a crash, you are underage, and you are risking both of our lives!" Lily said a bit frusterated at Ray's immaturaty.  
  
"You know I would never endanger you, I can drive, I've been in Driver's Ed and I have never screwed up."  
  
"Yea, I guess I'm a bit paranoid, I've never done anything this against the law."  
  
"Yea, the only thing you have don illegal is burn free CD's, and that's barely illegal. You only live one life Lily, is this how you want to spend it?" Ray questioned, still grasping Tim's car keys.  
  
"No, I guess not." Lily regretted stepping into the car, but she did anyway, she wasn't sure why, but she needed to learn to trust Ray. Soon the sped off down the road, and everything went well.  
  
Robbie and Annevah  
  
"You are just like my friends." Robbie said looking at Annevah's hot chocolate.  
  
"They have the same taste in drinks I presume?"  
  
"Yea, they all left on dates leaving me alone." Robbie said laughing.  
  
"So I'm not enough for you Robbie?!" Annevah said angrily.  
  
"No that's not it at all!" Robbie tried to explain, but all he ended up with was hot chocolate and  
whipped cream all over his face and clothes. "Great move Robbie, smooth, very suave," Robbie said to himself while his hair dripped with hot chocolate.  
  
"Date not go too well McGrath?" A friendly voice asked, handing him a few napkins.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" The person asked.  
  
"Yea I'm thinking we need to talk."  
**  
End of Chapter 6  
A/N: Hey ya'll wussup? I'm currently in the making of writing a sequal, because this one ends in an extreme cliffhanger! woooo, so give me more reviews and I shall give you money...  
Much Love,  
Amanda  
A/N#2: Hey hey,  
Rachel here. Sorry we havn't updated yet. But if I can, I'll be updated a chapter even other day. 'Cause as you know, Manda's currenty writing the sequel. [Must remind her to write . ]. So keep your eye on the story if you want to read the rest!!  
Hyper Way, Only Way  
Rach**


	7. Misshaps and Slipups

**Chapter 7 : Misshaps and Slip-ups  
**  
The weekend ended to fast for Kylie and Travis. They wanted to spend every moment together. Lily and Ray never got caught, and Robbie had a surprise girlfriend he wanted to show his friends on Monday. Which was today.  
  
"So...tired..." Kylie mumbled while trying to straighten her hair without burning herself  
  
"If you and Travis weren't out all night last night you wouldn't be so darned tired Kylie." Lily told her.  
  
"I should say the same for you and Ray on Saturday, were did you guys go anyway?" Kylie asked as she finished getting ready.  
  
"Promise you won't tell?" Lily said as she finished as well.  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Come here." Lily said as they went to her room.  
  
"Okay now spill, where were you guys?"  
  
"Ray took me joyriding in his brother's car."  
  
"Oh my god Lil, you could have been really hurt, specially with braniac at the wheel."  
  
"I know I know it was a bad choice, but it was more than fun!" Lily said smiling.  
  
"Lily! Kylie! Come on Ray, Travis and Robbie are here, get ready faster!" Sarah Randall yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Okay, one second mom!" Lily yelled back. "Let's go." Lily said to Kylie this time.  
  
When the two got downstairs, they linked arms with there suitors, but poor Robbie was left alone.  
  
"You can link arms with Ray and I if you please?" Lily asked the left-out Robbie.  
  
"Actually, I need to swing by Miceky's to get my girlfriend."  
  
"Okay, we are so going to be late for school." Kylie said , now holding hands with Travis.  
  
"You guys can go, I'll catch you at lunch."  
  
"If you insist Robbie." Ray said, still linked with Lily.  
  
"Yea, I do, Talk to you all later." Robbie said before running off to get his mysterious girlfriend.  
  
"Bet ya that me and Lily can run faster than you and Travis." Ray said challenging Kylie and her boyfriend.  
  
"Bet ya can't!" Kylie said challenging back. Soon Ray and Lily were trying to beat Travis and Kylie on their way to school, in the end Travis and Kylie won.  
  
"It was a fluke..." Ray said out of breath.  
  
"No it wasn't Ray admit it!" Kylie said to Ray. The bell then rang, and the four kids went to seperate classes, Kylie had her first class with Travis and Robbie, and Ray had his first class with super funtastic veronica, and Lily had hers with Audrey.  
  
"Robbie." Kylie whispered to Robbie during first period math class.  
  
"I'm trying to listen." Robbie whispered back.  
  
"Robbie, live a little, I was wondering-"  
  
"If you could shut up, sure no problem."  
  
"ROBBIE!" Kylie no longer was whispering  
  
"Kylie!" Mr. Lee sternly adressed Kylie.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Lee"  
  
"You should be, math doesn't break for whenever you are ready Miss Randall." Mr. Lee said.  
  
"Great I'm dating a rebel." Kylie heard Travis mutter. She punched him on his shoulder. "I also know how Ray feels now." Travis smirked and Kylie gave her boyfriend a smile. Morning classes seemed never-ending to Kylie, but she fit right in with the classes. The teacher's all knew she was new, but none of the other kids cared too much. Soon lunch came and Kylie found Travis sitting at the gang's normal table by himself.  
  
"Hey there rebel." Travis said, as he put his arm on her shoulder and kissed her.  
  
"Hi, boy morning classes really are a drag." Kylie said stating the obvious.  
  
"Hey guys," Ray spoke before he and Lily sat across from Travis and Kylie. "Did any of you find out who Robbie's mysterious girl is?"  
  
"I tried" Kylie spoke before biting into her sandwhich.  
  
"Tried?" Ray spoke while Kylie still had a huge mouthfull of food. Her boyfriend spoke for her.  
  
"She tried to ask Robbie during first period math, but ended up with extra homework for talking." Travis spoke. Kylie then swallowed her food.  
  
"Oh yes I am such a rebel" she said as she kissed Travis' cheek.  
  
"I think I have an idea of who it might be." Lily said to all three of them. Nobody said anything they kind of all stared at her the with the same look, that was saying "Well? who?"  
  
"Kim" Lily said before taking a drink of her water.  
  
"No way Robbie wouldn't date the enemy."  
  
"Enemy?" Kylie asked obviously confused. Lily punched Ray's shoulder, because he thought everyone knew about RFR.  
  
"Ummm Yea, Enemy...cause..ahuum...Lily and Kim got into a fight last year....and auhuam over music played on Radio Free Roscoe and Cougar Radio." Ray said before he took a huge bite of his "meatloaf" the cafe was serving, mostly so that he wouldn't have a chance to say anything stupid.  
  
"Oh" Kylie said, not believeing what Ray had said, she had one thought, but she had to make sure it was right. "So Travis tonite you wanna go to Mickey's around 4ish?"  
  
"Sure" Travis said looking at Ray and Lily who kind of just smiled, and gave Travis the look that said "Go ahead we will handle things at the station."  
  
"Okay," spoke Kylie.  
  
"Hey where is Robbie anyway?" Ray said realizing there were four at this table and not 5.  
  
"No clue." Travis said, while looking around the cafeteria.  
  
"Whoa." Kylie said, turning around.  
  
"It's not that big a deal Kylie," Ray said, thinking she was worried about Robbie missing.  
  
"Not that smart alick, look over there." Kylie said pointing at the 11th grade section of the cafeteria. Jaws dropped not only because they saw Robbie there with Kim and her crew, but because his hand was over hers.  
  
"Wow, talk about the odd couple." Kylie said before she turned around and continued with her lunch. Travis, Ray and Lily knew this was going to be hard, Kylie thought it was just weird. But they knew it would be hard having Question Mark from Radio Free Roscoe dating the Queen of Mean from Cougar Radio.  
  
**End of Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Hey guys, me again, I know u are probably bored with me by now sigh but hey keep reviewing like you have been and more more more I tell you MORE! LoL sorry, I think the need for more RFR avatars has gotten to my brain... but seriously PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Much Love,  
Amanda**  
**  
A/N#2: So much uploading... . ..[Had to put something.. lol!]  
Hyper Way, Only Way,  
Rachel**


	8. Not Just Second Best

**Chapter 8 : Not Just Second Best**  
  
After school, Kylie and Travis were at Mickey's listening to RFR, they heard some bad things coming from the radio and then the sweet sound of RFR filled their ears Over the radio they heard,  
  
"You're listening to" The DJ known as Question Mark spoke,  
  
"Radio" Shady Lane then said,  
  
"Free" The funny Pronto spoke,  
  
"Roscoe" Shady Lane said again.  
  
"Before we go on with QM's question of the day, we would like to inform you that the DJ known as Smog will not be on today...thank god." Pronto finished. From the radio you could hear a punch. "Owwww", Pronto mumbled before RFR continued with The question of the day.  
  
"They are one funny family arent they?" Kylie said to Travis.  
  
"Most definetely, but I don't think Smog fits in too much with them." Travis spoke to Kylie.  
  
"He does!", Kylie started while grabbing Travis' hand, "He makes RFR what it is."  
  
"I guess so." Travis said, while doubting his own alter-ego.  
  
"So where are Robbie, Ray and Lily?"  
  
"They...ummm..." Travis had to lie fast, but he was never good at lying.  
  
"What Travis?"  
  
"They thought this was a date, and didn't want to impose."  
  
"Okay, it is a date, but I was still thinking they would be here." Kylie said, then they sat there silent just listening to RFR over the radio.  
  
"We recently have noticed, that there is a new couple at Henry Roscoe High." Spoke Shady Lane, thinking about Travis and Kylie.  
  
"Yes, the new couple is Travis Strong and Kylie Randall, who is cousins with Lily Randall." Pronto said.  
  
"This song goes out to you guys!" Question Mark said right before he motioned for Lily to play "Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.  
  
"Oh My God Travis we were mentioned on RFR!!" Kylie said, sounding lilke she was going to cardiac arrest.  
  
"It's great." Travis said. Before holding hands with Kylie and leaning in to kiss here. All who were at Mickey's were watching them, because they knew who they were. "You remind me so much of Lily" Travis spoke to Kylie. Kylie became a bit confused.  
  
"Oh how so?" Kylie said biting her tongue.  
  
"Your beauty, your radiance. Everything about you reminds me of Lily." Travis said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, so, you couldn't have her, so you decide on second best?!" Kylie said before standing up and walking away.  
  
"Kylie that's not what I meant!" Travis shouted. But it was too late Kylie was gone. Travis went back to sitting at the table, yet again everyone was staring at him, but mostly because his girlfriend, or now ex-girlfriend as he presumed, had left. This was the 3rd time he had gotten hurt over a girl, he couldn't believe it. He loved Kylie, why was he still thinking about his fershman crush Lily? Kylie was the one who had cared for him, and he had cared for her too. Soon he felt his vision getting blurry, and a soft tear run down his face. He got up and walked to the door, and ran into Lily, Ray and Robbie who were coming from RFR Lily spotted his red eyes and the tears coming from his eyes.

"Travis what's wrong, where's Kylie."  
  
Travis looked up at Lily, and gave a weak smile and said "Gone, just like every other girl I've been with." Travis said as he walked out Mickey's doors. The other three just looked at him leave, obviously heartbroken.  
  
"That guy has no luck with girls." Ray said. Lily punched him harder then ever.  
  
"Ray, this isn't the right time for jokes." Lily said before walking outside to find Travis sitting  
outside Mickey's knees to his chin, his sight looking at the ground with a death-look.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked the very upset Travis.  
  
"Nothing, I just screwed up."  
  
"Something obviously happened Travis, girls just don't walk out on guys like you." Lily said  
giving Travis a small but meaningful smile.  
  
"Yea, they do, because guys like me compare their girlfriends to their girlfriend's cousin and then everything comes out wrong." Travis got up and started to walk. Lily was in a small state of shock, Travis was talking about her. She ran after him.  
  
"Travis! Wait!" Lily yelled. Before she caught up to him. "You compared Kylie to me?"  
  
"Long story Lily." Travis muttered without breaking his stare to the ground.  
  
"Travis, I have all night, tell me." She said while turning him towards her.  
  
"Fine, freshman year, one kiss," That was all he had to say, and Lily realized Travis had feelings toward her that year.  
  
"Travis..." she said in a soft concerned tone.  
  
"I told Kylie she reminded me of you, beautiful, radiant, awesome." Travis said to Lily.  
  
"Well thats flattering Travis but not the exact way to impress your girlfriend."  
  
"I know, but she never gave me a chance to finish."  
  
"If she had given you a chance what would you have said?" Lily spoke, Travis became quiet.  
  
"I would of told her, that even though she is exactly like you... I could never love Lily as much as I do Kylie."  
  
Lily smiled then pulled Travis into a hug. "You still love her, after all of this, it's amazing, you have to tell her."  
  
"I wish it were that easy Lily."  
  
"It can be, but we need to take your mind off this," Lily said while leading Travis back inside to hang out with Robbie, Ray and Kim.  
  
"Hey guys" Lily said before getting Travis a seat, next to her.  
  
"Hey" robbie said "You all know Kim, my girlfriend." Kim just gave a small smile.  
  
"Yea, and Kim you and Robbie look really good together, lets start over from the beginning, no more fights or anything." Lily said, it made Kim smile.  
  
"Okay, same here, look poodle-head and I have a date to get to. Catch you all later maybe." Kim said as her and Robbie left Mickey's. Travis hadn't said a word.  
  
"Swami are you okay?" Ray asked, with a touch of concern.  
  
Travis got up and walked to the door, and left Mickey's, Lily was going to get up, but she decided Travis needed time to be alone. Ray thought he was to blame.  
  
"I didn't think calling the man Swami was going to tick him off so badly."  
  
"Ray, that's not it." Lily said as she told him the whole story, Ray even felt bad for calling him swami, when he and his girlfriend just broke up, and the worst break up too.  
  
"Man if I had known that I wouldn't of been so harsh on him, that guy has been through alot, but he knows I'm just playing around with him."  
  
"I'm not sure he does Ray."  
  
Ray shook his head. "I like the guy, I consider the guy my best friend, just like Robbie, but I guess I find joy out of tormenting him, I never mean it though."  
  
"I know you don't Ray, but he doesn't" Lily said as she rested her head on Ray's chest. Ray and Lily stayed like that before they decided to leave for their seperate homes, and that was how the first day of schooling went for the 5 friends.  
  
**End of Chapter 8**  
  
**A/N: Hey everyone, I know this is getting updated fast, and I'd rather not have it that way, but whatever, Rach updates... so anyway, yes hope u still like it and keep reviewing.  
Much love,  
Amanda  
A/N#2: Rach here. Sorry it's a bit late. I was sidetracked. I looked at the clock and I'm like 'AH! It's almost 8:30!!' And Manda's like.. getting mad at me now cause I update every other day. If you want, tell me if I should keep this up, or go back to once a week**.


	9. Bright Ideas and The Biggest Mistake

**Chapter 9**

Kylie hadn't slept much since her and Travis' bitter break-up. Kylie was found sitting at the Randall kitchen table drinking Mountain Dew. Lily found her there.

"Not much sleep I presume?" Lily said concerned while packing her backpack.

"Not really." Kylie said before going to get her shoes on.

"You need to let him know you still care about him."

"Well maybe I don't"

"Yeaaaa, right."

"Lily, I can stare at a guy non-stop through three entire class periods without having feelings for him." she said, not really realizing how idiotic she just sounded.

"Kyl, I know you still like him, just tell him."

"After what I did to him, I wouldn't even forgive me."

"It sure seems, like he is willing to." Lily said before she opened the door, and met up with Ray. They grabbed hands and walked to school. Travis was staring blindly at Kylie. Sure he liked her, but what he did was unforgivable...

"Hi Kylie" Travis muttered

"Hi..." Kylie said before quickly walking away. Lily was right, she still liked him, but everytime she laid eyes on him, the anger returned, and all she saw was him staring through her, to another person, that person was Lily. She hated that feeling. Soon school came and past, her four friends always had plans after school, it made sense she guessed. She had figured their secret out, Lily, Travis, Robbie and Ray were RFR. I mean apparently people in Roscoe were boneheaded, you can tell by their voices. ANYWHO, she wasn't exactly thinking about that...she was thinking about Open Mic. She quickly threw her head phones on, on low and laid her head back and started singing Avril Lavigne's "Fall To Pieces"

_I looked away, then I looked back at you._

_You tried to say, things you can't undo_

_If I had my way, I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day, I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall, make it through it all..._

Before she had time to finish, she felt her left headphone being pulled off and Travis' voice interferring with the song.

"You've got a wonderful voice Kylie." Travis said, while smiling

With a bit of an evil smile she said, "Ahhh and you see this because it reminds you of only Lily. God what do I see in you?"

Travis was shocked and a bit confused. "Wait Kylie! You still see something in me?"

Kylie stood there, "No...Maybe... Travis...No I don't." she had confused even herself, she said she did see something in him still. The open mic thing was still in her mind. She looked at the clock, it was 5:30, Robbie, Ray and Lily never showed, she decided to go home. When she got there, Lily had left a small note on the door of Kylie's room, it read:

Hey Kylie,

Ray invited me over his house tonite, I'll probably be there for most of the night, don't miss me too much! Do me a favour too. Kylie, call Travis.

Love,

Lily

Kylie re-read those three words at the end at least 40,000,000 times. She should call him, and she knew exactly what to say to him too. She picked up the phone and dialed those digits she memorized on their first date ( much like she had Nathan's ). Riiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiii-. it got cut off by a woman answereing the phone.

"Hello, strong residence, Kathy speaking."

"Hi,ummm, this is Kylie and I'm calling for Travis."

"Oh hi! Sure one minute." the kind woman spoke and then yelled for Travis, she heard Travis yell "I'll get it upstairs", then she heard 2 clicks, then the sound of Travis' voice.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Hey, it's me." Kylie said softly.

"Look can we talk this over?" Travis almost pleaded.

"No, I have things to say, but I can't say them. So you meet me at Mickey's tomorrow, at 6:30. You'll see why."

"I am not 100% sure I can go tomorrow, because-" Travsi was trying to excuse it, and Kylie was getting angered.

"Just fricken be there Travis, if you still like me, BE THERE!." and she hung up, quite loudly apparently, because her Aunt yelled at her to turn down the volumn. She was mad she was so cold and harsh to Travis. But she wanted him to know that she still loved him, and she was going to sing to him for it. She fell asleep, but was soon awakened by Lily, who was crying.

"Lily" Kylie said half asleep half concerned.

"Kylie, I really need to tell you something..." Lily said, crying because of her actions tonite.

"Okay, I'm listening." Kylie said before she glanced over at her clock 4:30, had Lily been at Ray's overnight?

"Kylie, tonite I went over Ray's and we went joyriding as usual, but then we got back to his house, and it was empty, which isn't normal. We found out then that they all went to their brothers football game. So he took me upstairs, and we started kissing...but it lead to more..." Lily said. Kylie getting her point right away

"Oh My God Lily you and Ray..."

"Yes..."Lily said

"This is big, your 15, and you...with...did he...did you..." Kylie mustered out, but this was just too big for her.

"I shouldn't of done this, I love Ray, but I didn't think that Ray and I would ever...you know."

"I know Lil, I know" Kylie hugged her then told her of her plans of Travis and the singing, Lily immediatly got happier.

"You want me to play guitar then?" Lily said talking of Kylie's open mic performance.

"Yea, if you don't mind."

"Mind? I would love to!" Lily said before trying to get a little sleep before school. Kylie was wide awake on the other hand, so she got ready and practiced singing for her huge performance tonite.

**End of Chapter 9**

**_A/N: Hello All! I know what you all are thinking... How The Hell could she have Lily and Ray have sex... well everyone, it will all come together in other chapters. There are still a great amount of chapters left, and i'm not even counting the other chapters from the Sequal, which will be out a couple weeks after this finishes. Please keep being beautiful people, and review!, and I shall throw you all a party (runs and turns "Wake Up" by Three Days Grace on the radio)_**

**_P/N: Hey guys!! We have decided to call whatever I say Poster's Note, since I dont write this.. lol Manda's updating!! I get a break! WOO!! Also, we've decided to update Mondays and Fridays. Don't hurt us!!  
Hyper Way, Only Way,  
Rachel_**


	10. Fall To Pieces and It's Positive

**Chapter 10**

Kylie was anxious that entire morning, tired, but anxious. She was also a bit concerned for Lily. She had given something away to Ray that she will never get back... her virginity, and she was dead asleep since that morning. Kylie quickly made up a good excuse, so Lily could stay home and rest, and probably think about what she had done the night before. Kylie hopped down two stairs at a time and grabbed her backpack and mumbled a goodbye to her Aunt.

"Bye Kylie...Wait where is Lily?"

"She's upstairs sick, she thinks she caught something last night when she was over Rays studying. She felt too bad to get up this morning, so she told me what was wrong and to tell you about it."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know Kylie. Have a good day at school." Kylie then walked outside, and gave a sigh of relief.

"Kylie your techniques at lying is truly a gift" she said to herself before walking her way to school, she soon ran into Robbie. And ran for him, then jumped up on his shoulders.

"Ahhh!" Robbie screamed about the surprise jump attack from Kylie. "God, Kylie you should really warn someone."

"And miss THAT reaction...never!" They laughed. "Where's Ray and Travis?"

"Ray's "sick", and Travis walked to school on his own."

"Why?" Kylie asked about Travis.

"I'm not sure, maybe because he was weirded out by that phone call he got from you yesterday."

"Phone call? Wait... how do you know?"

"I was over his house then, we were talking and then the phone rang, then etcetera. etcetera."

"Wow, so is he coming tonite?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure he'll be there, he still likes you you know." Robbie gave her a small look.

"I know..but what he did to me was-"

"Evil, cruel, horrible." Robbie finished.

"Yes exactly, all of the above. But then I still like him for it."

"Then tell him."

"What do you think I'm doing tonite? Practicing to become a band? Don't think so." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Very funny, so what exactly are you doing tonite?"

"I guess you will have to wait and see, now won't you." Kylie spoke as she began her steps up to Roscoe High, with Robbie following behind her. Immediatly once inside, she runs into Travis. Travis smiles at her. Kylie frowns.

"6:30. Tonite. Remember." Kylie said, no sarcasm, no happy, no emotion. Just bitter coldness through her voice. Travis just walked on to class, with a hurt expression on his face. He though he had lost his chance, he mumbled to himself on the way to class.

"Damn Lily." he whispered under his voice. "She screwed my life over, and now that I'm over her, I can't be happy with Kylie, because of Lily. Great, Great, GREAT!" Soon students were staring at him, apparently the last great he had yelled outloud. He blushed momentarily then continued his way to class, then took his usual seat and then began what he did everday, staring at Kylie. Morning classes came and went, lunch flew by with utter silence from either Kylie or Travis, since Robbie was now usually at Kim's table. Kylie felt like crap, she was singing tonite, but she was afriad Travis was to run out on her. She ran out on school that day, and left for Home, where she found an awake and chipper Lily watching TV on the living room couch.

"I'm not here" Kylie spoke in case her parents were home.

"Well niether are my parents." Lily laughed, inviting Kylie to sit down with her on the couch to watch one or their favourite shows: Degrassi.

"It's official I am in love with Craig", Spoke Kylie, which made Lily laugh.

"As much as Travis?"

"Oyy, Lily must we bring him up when Daniel Clark and Jake Epstien are on TV?" Kylie jokingly pleaded. Soon they were talking about their performance tonite at Mickey's which lead to them turning on the Radio to listen to RFR.

"You're listening to" QM began.

"Radio Free Roscoe" Smog finished.

"Sorry to say but Pronto and Shady Lane will not be joining us today, they are both out sick. Wish you guys the best of luck in getting better!" QM said before his question of the day. "Why is it that saying one wrong thing can lead to such tradgedy? Such as saying one wrong thing to your significant other, it can either be something that makes them love you, or love to hate you. What do you think callers?" Soon the show was underway and Smog interrupted to play a song.

"Alright, next up is Lifehouse with their song "Hanging By A Moment"." Soon Lifehouse was playing in their ears.

"Love this song..." Kylie said. "Travis always knows how to charm a girl."

"Actually it's Smog." Lily said trying to correct her, but Kylie caught her.

"Lily, it's more than obvious that you, Ray, Travis and Robbie are RFR, okay I'm not an idiot, and I'll keep your secret"

"Could of fooled me...and thanks" Lily joked.

"You're cruel." Kylie said, soon RFR was over, and 6:30 was near, so Kylie and Lily packed up their things and left for Kylie's big moment on stage. Once N'tropy was finished with there song "Star Wars Girl" Mickey announced Lily and Kylie's performance.

"Next up the dynamic duo of cousins, Lily and Kylie Randall!" Mickey said as he welcomed them on stage. Lily sat down and tuned her guitar, while Kylie talked a little bit about what they were doing tonite.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kylie, and tonite I will be singing Avril Lavigne's Fall To Pieces, with my cousin Lily on guitar. This song has a meaning, so Travis Strong if you are out there, this one is for you." Kylie said, before spotting Travis over in the front, but behind taller people. Lily started to strum her guitar, the big moment was here, and Kylie was ready.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all  
_

Before she continued to drug her microphone over to where Travis was sitting, Travis got up and was right in front of her.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

She paused again to got off stage and went right in front of Travis then continued.

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

"I love you" she spoke into the microphone, before dropping it onto the floor, and leaning into kiss Travis, who was more than willing to kiss back. Lily was left on stage, with her guitar, but she quickly jumped off and the next group performed, but Kylie and Travis weren't there, they had left, not to mention, left hand in hand with each other nontheless. On the other hand, Lily needed the truth so she left to the store and then came back home with a small brown bag, she then left for her room. At 8:30pm when Kylie finally came home from Travis and her's date, she found Lily on her bed with a white stick in hand, and a single tear from her left eye.

"It's positive", she mumbled.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Coming Out

**Chapter 11: Coming Out**

"Lily..." Kylie said before sitting down on her bed and giving her a well deserved hug.

"What am I going to do Kylie?" Lily said while now crying.

"First Tell Ray."

"I can't! I just can't!" she said before breaking down completely.

"Lily you have to."

"Tell him for me."

"Lily you know I would, but this has to come from you, it wouldn't sound right if I told him for you."

"You're right, but even if I tell Ray, I'm not having this baby."

"You're too young, I understand Lil, and I won't judge you for your opinion."

"Thanks Kylie, you are so helpful." she said giving Kylie a small smile. Kylie handed Lily the phone.

"Call Ray, the longer you wait to do this, the longer the pain will be." Kylie said, before leaving to sit across the room. Lily dialed Ray's number and someone then answered. Their conversasion went something like this:

"Hi, it's Lily, is Ray home?"

"Hey Lil, can't recognize your own boyfriend over the phone?" Ray spoke, jokingly.

"Ray, I want to laugh, but I can't" Lily said sadder than sad at that point.

"What's wrong Lily?" Ray said concerned.

"Ray, you know how you and I...got together." Lily said a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, Lily is something wrong."

"I'm..."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Ray." Lily said holding back tears, and silence overcame Ray. "Ray, if you are still there, please don't hate me."

"Lily I could never hate you, but I can't believe you're pregnant."

"Me either. Ray, I'm going to get to the point here. We are 15 and we can't raise a baby. I'm having it aborted."

"Lily are you sure that's the right way to go."

"Ray it's the only way."

"Okay Lil, whatever you think is good, I'm there behind you 100, you know that."

"Thanks so much Ray, I'm glad you understand."

"Lily, I love you so much, I'm always there."

"Thanks Ray." Lily said with a big smile on her face. "I have to go, I'll call you later."

"Okay, love you Lily, bye."

"Love ya." Lily then hung up and went over to Kylie. "He is behind my 100" she said to Kylie.

"You've got a great boyfriend you should consider yourself lucky."

"I do, every day." Lily smiled.

"Now here is the hard part." Kylie said grabbing Lily's hand

"Wait, I thought that was the hard part."

"It was one of many, but this one is definetely going to be worse."

"Okay what is it."

"Telling Sarah and Doug what's going on." Kylie said speaking of her aunt and uncle AKA Lily's parents.

"They will not take this good! Oh wow, I can't do that!."

"Lil, you need to, I'll be there with you okay, if they disown you, I will be disowned as well."

"Kylie you're super nice, but if they disown me it will be my own merits not yours." Lily speaks as she grabs Kylies hand and pulls her downstairs to talk to her parents about her pregnancy.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk."

"Okay Lily, what's going on?" her dad asked almost concerned.

"Well you know Ray and I are going out right." Lily asked.

"Yes, but don't let him...." her dad was at a lost her words.

"Take it too far with you...." her mom stepped in.

"You can say no..." her dad started

"Yea, don't let him..." her mom tried to help.

"Take advantage of you...." her dad spoke again, Lily was sick of the babbling, she just needed to tell them.

"I'm pregnant!" Lily shouted in between her parents bickering to Lily.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?" Her dad nearly screamed, the anger showing on his face.

"Lillian Abagail Randall!!" her mother shouted.

"I can't believe my little girl is the school slut." her dad said before storming off.

"DOUG!" her mom shouted before going after Lily's father.

Kylie looked down the hall to try and see her aunt and uncle, but they were nowhere to be seen. She glanced over at Lily to find her crying her eyes out because of what her father said

"Lily, come on don't take what your dad said personally."

"Oh yea that's easy." she said in between sobs. "Because if someone called you the school slut, you would take it as a joke."

"Lily! Come on!" Kylie pleaded.

"No Kylie you come on! I mean how many girls need an abortion at the age of 15!"

"Not many, but still, Lily you aren't a slut."

"Really? Well try telling my parents that." Lily said before storming off to her room, and locking the door, crying herself to sleep. It was late, around 1:30 am and they both had school tomorrow, but Kylie couldn't think that straight. Her mind was messed up, Lily pregnant, her and Travis back together. One good thing and one bad thing. Thinking too much put Kylie out, and she didn't dream, she was barely asleep all night, thinking about Lily's father calling his own Daughter a slut... it must of killed Lily, she felt like scum, and Kylie knew it.

End of Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry bout not updating fer like ever, Rach and I are kinda lazy, I recently finished MKR2, so you should really like that one. But wait you haven't seen this one end yet... dun dun dun... anyway, last night one of my mom's best friends had a seizure/stroke, so please everyone keep her in your prayers, and if your not religious (I am christian) then please keep her in your thoughts.**

**Much Love,**

**Amanda**

**"If You Fit In You're Doing Something Wrong" -Nathan Carter**


	12. Running into TWO Ex's?

**Chapter 12: Running into 2 Ex's?**

**Radio Free Roscoe**

Kylie woke up to the sharp buzzing of her alarm clock, it shone in glowing lights "6:15" she was exhausted, but knew she needed to get up. She got dressed slipped in her contacts and went to lily's room. She knocked twice, then Lily said "come in" when Kylie entered, her jaw dropped and she gasped.

"Lily, did you do that?"

"No I had a beautician come in my room at 4:30 to cut my hair for me."

Kylie laughed. "Well I love it" she said speaking of Lily's short chin length hair.

"Thanks, I needed a change, get that school slut sticker off of me."

"So I'm hoping your over your dad's crucial opinions."

"Not 100 but, I'm getting there. Plus I refuse to talk to him untill he apologizes."

"I like the way you think Randall."

"Thanks, you too Randall." Lily and Kylie laughed before heading downstairs instantly greeted by Lily's father. Lily ignored him and went around him, her mom had talked t her earlier, and explained that everybody makes mistakes, and she even made a docters appointment later this week for the baby to be aborted. Her mom was definetely understanding, but her dad, just was not the understanding type.

"Lily, may I speak with you?" her father asked politely enough.

"So you can call me a tramp, the school slut, or another name you have for me?" Lily asked while giving her dad the smart ass smile.

"Lily, what I said yesterday was wrong. You aren't a slut, I'm assuming this was your first time, and I guess you just got caught up in the moment. Lily I love you no matter what happens, I can't believe how assinine I acted, I'm so sorry." her dad apoligized.

"Apology accepted." Lily then gave her father a hug.

"Finally our family is not one big fight, I was worrying there." Kylie joked a little about her own home life, everyone gave a small chuckle or smile. Lily and Kylie ate breakfast and headed to school, meeting up with Ray, Robbie and Travis on the way there.

"Hi, Kylie" Travis said lightly jogging over to Kylie and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"That's all Mr. Strong, after my wonderful singing at Mickey's." Kylie said joking about her wonderful performance.

"Oh right, you are a star now, I can't just kiss your cheek." Travis smiled and picked Kylie up and she wrapped her lags around his waist, and then he kissed her passionately.

"Yo, Love Birds! School calls." Ray joked, as he grabbed Lily's hand and took her inside, talking to her on and off about their baby.

"Hey Trav, what's going on between Ray and Lily. I mean I know they are together, but the hair cut? and the always together thing?"

"Robbie it's called a relationship, you should know Mr. King of the Cougars." Travis joked.

"Yea, dating evil Kim, and you being Question Mark and all..."

"Me Question Mark? Yeaaa Right." Robbie said. Kylie remembered she had only told Lily.

"Look Robbie, Travis. I know you are RFR, okay? I'm not a complete dumbass, at least not yet. And your secret is safe with me QM and Smog." Kylie finished. Leaving Robbie and Travis Flabbergasted. Soon Robbie was back on the Ray/Lily front.

"So Kylie, Lily being your cousin and all, do you know what is going on between Lily and Ray."

"Yes."

"So would you mind telling Travis and I?"

"Yes."

"Please Kylie, I won't say anything." Robbie pleaded.

"You both promise." Kylie said.

"Promise" Travis and Robbie said simulentaneously.

"Lily had sex with Ray and now Lily is pregnant." Kylie continued to walk, but she realized Travis and Robbie had stopped dead in their tracks.

"Lily and Ray...had sex... and Lily's pregnant???" Robbie muttered out.

"Yes, did I friggon stutter, now if you tell anyone, you will both die, got it?" Kylie said smiling before heading to first period. Leaving Travis and Robbie behind.

"I can't believe Lily would sleep with Ray. It's not like her." Robbie said still in a minor state of shock.

"I know, hard to believe eh?" Travis said, before He and Robbie left for their first period classes. Morning Passed, and Lunch time came and went, soon Travis was walking Kylie home from school.

"Don't you have to be to RFR now Trav?" Kylie asked a tad bit confused.

"No, they can fill in, plus I want to spend time with you." Travis said before kissing her deeply.

"I love you." Kylie blurted out of nowhere after the kiss was over.

"Really? A girl actually loves me?"

"Quite drastically loves you, to be more precise."

"Well, I love you too Kylie." Travis said. Although he felt evil eyes staring at him from behind. He turned and saw Audrey. "Oh god." he muttered, when he saw her walking over to them.

"Hello Travis." she said, while glaring evily at Kylie. "Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend Kylie." Travis than glanced at Kylie. "Kylie meet my ex-girlfriend Audrey."

"Oh, Hi." Kylie said smiling and sticking her hand out to Audrey. Audrey shook it and gave her a smirk.

"I wish you luck in your relationship." audrey said to Kylie.

"Thanks." Kylie said cheerfully.

"No Problem. You'll need it." Audrey smirked again and walked off.

"What does she mean by that Trav?" Kylie asked confused.

"Okay, Kylie, come to Mickey's with me, we need to talk about this, but believe me this will enver happen to us."

"Okay Travis you are scaring me here." Kylie said before she walked into Mickey's while holding Travis' hand. They sat down at a booth and ordered a Mocha Glacier, the one drink they shared before officially becoming a couple.

"Travis, talk, because I'm super worried here." Kylie said.

"Okay, last year I dated Audrey, and at the same time I was working with Lily on her CD single "Don't Tell Me" an-" Travis was cut off.

"You produced that! I love that song!!" Kylie spoke interupting Travis. "Oh... Travis." Kylie spoke softly and smiled at him.

"And Lily and I got too close one night while working on the single. We ended up kissing while I was still dating Audrey, then Robbie found out then Ray than Audrey, then the whole school thanks to that bitch." Kylie was shocked she had never heard Travis swear outloud before. "Sorry", Travis said about his language.

"No problem, I swear too much, so it doesn't phase me much anymore." Kylie said.

"Yea, and the reason Audrey said good luck is because she think I'd cheat on you, and I love and respect you too much to do that to you." Travis said before grabbing her hand.

"I love you too Travis, and if you ever did that to me -not saying that you would- I would be hurt so badily, because it would mean I would lose you and I'm not ready for that." Kylie said, before leaning in and kissing Travis. Soon they left and it was only 4:45 when they reached Kylie's home and they turned on the radio and Question Mark was then introducing the next song.

"This song, goes out to the newly requanted Travis Strong and Kylie Randall, who are now hotter than ever. Hope you guys are listening!" Question Mark spoke and soon "On Fire" by Switchfoot was playing in their ears.

"Awwww another song dedicated to us, gotta love Robbie for that." Kylie said, before she closed her eyes and slowly rocked to the slow beat.

"Um Kylie?"

"Yea," she said, without opening her eyes or stopping the rocking of her body.

"Do you... want to dance?" Travis said.

"Sure!." Kylie said very happily, while getting off of Lily's bed to dance in her room. She closed the door, and soon her head was resting on Travis' shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her. They danced to every slow song that came on that afternoon, and lucky for them, Robbie, Ray and Lily went to Mickey's after RFR, so they played slow songs on the radio from many of Lily's CD's and danced untill Lily walked in on them.

"Whoa, am I early?" Lily laughed, as Travis and Kylie quickly let their arms off each other.

"No, just unexpected." Kylie said, as Travis left.

"Bye Trav." Lily said.

"Bye Lily," he said but then ran back to give Kylie a quick kiss. Then he left.

"You guys are SO cute together."

"Yea, I love him Lily, and he told me all about your little incident last year, and we ran into Audrey today, and she pretty much hates me." Kylie said speaking of their little talk they had today.

"Audrey will hate everyone if you give her time." Lily laughed.

Kylie's phone rang. "Oh My Gosh." she said as she looked at the number.

"What?" Lily said clueless.

"It's my ex, Nathan, and I never really techinically broke up with him..."

**End of Chapter 12**

****

**A/N Hey all, hope you are still enjoying this! Sorry I haven't updated in like a month or something, don't riot! LoLz, I'm currently working on the THIRD series to this story, yes you heard me, this Meet Kylie Randall is a Trilogy, there are some serious twists developing in this story. Also, the reasoning for the no updates you ask? 1. Wayyyy too much homework for my own good 2. I'm sick, YAY! I have the flu, lucky me! 3. I am plain lazy... LoLz, so bear with me here, there will be more updates sooner than you think, although I ask you to help out in updating, the more you review the more I update comprendae? Sooooo Get REVIEWING!**

****

**Much Love,**

**Amanda**


	13. HEDouble Chopsticks

Chapter 13: H-E Double Chopsticks

"Hello?" Kylie said anxiously on the phone to Nathan.

"Hey Kyl's, How you doin?" Nathan said.

"I'm alot better here."

"You miss me much." Nathan said, Kylie could tell he still liked her, but she had moved on.

"Ummm, yea a little."

"Only a little?" Nathan laughed.

"Yea, I'm sorry, but I met someone else."

"To replace me??" Nathan said mainly ticked off.

"A have a new boyfriend, and I love him so much, I'm sorry Nate, but he is the one I want to be with." she said before hanging up on Nathan. She threw the phone across the room, and sighed.

"Okaaay, I take it things didn't go too well." Lily said, wrapping her arm around Kylie

"Not Really, but I love Travis so much more than Nathan."

"Go with your heart."

"Exactly Lil." the two cousins hugged and then Kylie got another phone call. "Please dont let it be Nathan, Please dont let it be Nathan." Kylie said before realizing it was her mom that was calling. "My mom?" she said a bit surprised and gave a glance to Lily.

"Well are you going to answer it?" Lily asked.

"Yea." Kylie said before picking up her phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"K-K-Kylie, we need t-t-to have a little t-t-talk now honey."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's your father." her mom said between sobs.

"What's wrong? Kylie said concerned.

"He's...He's...He's..."

"HE'S What mom spit it out now!"

"He's in the hospital."

"Oh My God, what happened?"

"He was driving to work one say...and a semi...the side of his truck...badly hurt...possibly fatal." Her mom spit out trying to maintain a regular voice, but Kylie only heard those words. She felt her eyes get blurry and her cheeks get wet, she pushed a button on her phone and hung up with her mom. "My dad's dying." Kylie said between crying.

"Oh My Gosh Kylie," was all Lily could mutter out, she gave her cousin a big hug, and called Travis over to come and comfort Kylie. "He will be fine, it's only possibility he will die."

"Yea." Kylie said sniffing back tears. "It was a 1 out of 5 chance he would die, so I'm pretty sure he won't but I'm still scared."

"You have obvious rights to be scared Kylie." Lily and Kylie were still hugging, while the doorbell rang, and Kylie was crying into Lily's shoulder, and soon Lily heard footsteps and her door opened, a very worried Travis entered.

"Lily what happened?" Travis said while holding Kylie close to him.

"Her dad is in the hospital. He was in a car crash, there is a small chance that he may die." Lily spoke.

"Oh Kylie, I'm so sorry."

"Just don't leave me now Travis." She hugged him in a deathlock.

"Don't worry, I won't Kylie, I'm not going anywhere." Kylie and He went to Kylie's room, and fell asleep on her bed, and woke up at 6 am by Lily.

"Guys, wake up, my mom will flip if she finds that Travis stayed the night!" Lily said, and as if on que, her mom walked into her room, and saw Kylie still resting her head on Travis.

"KYLIE ELIZABETH!" her aunt yelled to her.

"Sarah, this isn't what it looks like!"

"So what is it?"

"My dad is in the hospital and Travis came to comfort me, and since I cried for like 2 hours straight I ended up falling asleep with Travis, and if he moved he would wake me, and he didn't want to take that chance."

Her aunt was still a bit doubtful. "Are you sure that is all that happened?" her aunt worridly asked.

"Yes Sarah, thats all."

"Okay, you three get ready for school and wish your dad to get better for me." she said before she left.

"Ummm, Kylie I have no clothes here." Travis said.

"Oh shoot... just wear the clothes you have now."

"Okay" he said before getting out of her room so she could change. Her cell rang again... she was pretty popular these days.

"Hello?"....."WHAT??!"...."But I thought the chances were 1 to 5?"...."But NO!".... "This can't be happening"...."B-B-Bye Mom." she said to her mom, she started crying silently so nobody would hear her. Her father had died of techinical gliches, and her life had officially become a dimmed version of hell, and since everything was sort of piling up, her dad being sick, the divorce, Lily's abortion... she would keep this to herself for now... and untill she left Roscoe.

Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, well since I havn't updated in years... or it seems like it at least, I'm updating 13 and 14 today, please read it and wish me luck with my crush, he will be at a dance I'm going to tonite! If you review you can pick either a free canadian boy ( Nathan Carter is already safely here so STAY AWAY), free cash, or a diet pepsi... CHOOSE WISELY!**

**Manda**


	14. The Rumours Start

Chapter 14

Kylie got dressed and was greeted by a caring boyfriend who kissed her cheek and guided her out the door.

"Hey Kylie, is there something wrong here?"

"No everything...everything is fine." She said while crossing her arms.

"You bet it is." Travis said as he whipped out a dance flyer which has been posted all over school. "So would you do me a favour and accompany me to this dance?" Travis asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"With your adorable face? How Could I say no?" Kylie smiled and kissed him deeply, the day was looking up, maybe she would just get over the fact about her father dying... she felt tears rush to her eyes and stream down her face while kissing Travis, just because she thought about him dying. They broke apart and Travis wiped his cheek, the tears from her eyes had gotten on his cheek.

"Kylie... What's wrong, did I do something?"

"No, it's not you, it's me." she said as she walked away, and into the girl's bathroom. Lily and Ray who had seen them walked over and consoled him.

"Swami, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, I was trying to be nice and asking her to the dance, and I kissed her, and she cried, it made no sense."

"Wow, something must be wrong I just called you Swami and got away with it." Ray joked and Lily punched him. Ray rubbed his shoulder "Apparently not for long..." Ray said before kissing Lily on the cheek and saying goodbye and off to class went Ray.

"Look just go and talk to her." Lily tried to reassure Travis.

"And say what, hey I'm sorry I kissed you and made you cry, yea that'll go down well." Travis joked and smiled at Lily.

"Hey, since when did you and Ray switch minds?" Lily joked.

"God thinking about having Ray's brain gives my quite the headache." Lily laughed at Travis' hilarity.

"Look Trav, it's probably her dad, just tell her everything will be alright." Lily put a hand on Travis' shoulder. "Look for a person of 15, you are really knowledgeable and sweet, just apologize, Kylie will be fine." she said while patting Travis' back and leaving for class.

"Great I'm knowledgeable and sweet, too bad I suck at apologizing." Travis mumbled to himself while jogging to his next class which he shared with none other than- Kylie Elizabeth Randall.

"Look Kylie I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Travis whispered to her during class.

"I told you it wasn't you to begin with." she whispered back.

"You've never burst into tears when I've kissed you before though."

"They were happy tears... from asking me to the dance this Saturday, with Lily's abortion, my dad being Sick and all, it really raised my spirits."

"Oh, um, okay then, I guess talk to you again at lunch, I need to listen now, Math was never really my subject." Travis said as he leaned back in his seat and started talking down notes.

"Right, Happy tears, since when was losing your father a happy time..." She mumbled quietly though to herself where nobody could hear her, she felt the burning sensation return to her eyes but she quickly blinked it back. She wrote "notes" in her notebook but they were all scribbles of stick figures or well-drawn out pictures of her father. The bell rang which gave Kylie a throbbing headache, she decided it would be best to tell Travis that she was leaving and to drop her homework off later, she was not in the mood for school right now.

She ran over to Travis. "Hey, look I'm not feeling to hot right now, so I'm leaving for home, can you drop the homework off later?"

"Sure no problem, what's wrong?" Travis asked, while he continually put his books away.

"Headache, Nausea, dizzyness- wait what are you Trav my docter?" Kylie joked.

"Close, I'm your boyfriend who wishes you to feel alot better." Travis said as he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away.

"Hey I might be contagious." she said unsure of what was wrong with her.

"If you are, who cares? I want to kiss you Kylie." Travis said which made Kylie blush and Travis once again leaned in this time Kylie kissed him back.

After the kiss ended, Kylie realized she needed to get home "Look Trav, my mom is going to be here anytime, so love you bye." Kylie said as she ran outside to meet her mom.

"Love you to Kylie," Travis said to himself, while he finished putting his books away and headed towards his next class.

!!!Later At Lunch!!!

"So where's the kyl-master." Ray asked the rest of the gang while he bit into his "Macalogna" (Makaral and Bologna Best of Both World)

"Kyl-master??" Travis asked while smiling.

"I don't know, I call you Swami, I figure I needed a nice name for your girlfriend."

"Right, and she left." Travis said before picking up a California RolL with his red chop sticks.

"Left? Left where?" Robbie asked.

"Left as in left for home, she wasn't feeling too well."

"Oh, I understand." Robbie said before continuing with his lunch.

"Trav why don't you do something special for her, she knows we are RFR, take her to the top of the station, give her a candlelit dinner, and let her see the stars." Lily suggested.

"Wow great idea Lil, it's almost surprising coming from a girl with Ray as her beau." Travis said.

"Hey Swami! We do romantic things too."

"Yea Ray, and that ended well..." Robbie said speaking or Lily and Ray's little night fling they had a few days ago. Lily socked him hard and left the table.

"Nice one McGrath." Ray said as he left the table and went off to find Lily

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I meant it in the joking, funny kinda way." Robbie tried to explain his actions.

"Don't tell it to me, tell it to Lily and Ray." Travis said as he finished his last California Roll and packed away things and left.

"Wait, how did I offend you." Robbie asked Travis when he got up.

"You didn't but if you don't mind I would like to go and check on Kylie before lunch ends." Travis said as he threw away his paper bag and jogged out the doors.

"This is just not the right day to be Robbie I guess..." Robbie said talking to himself. "Oh great now I'm delusional, or schizophrenic, either way I need help." he said about the fact he was talking to himself. He as the final member of the shrinking group, left as well as the other three, but he went to Kim's table, and she didn't mind it. She even greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey poodle-head how's it going?" she said while smiling.

"Oh sucky, crappy, awful, any other way you would like to put it." Robbie said, unhappy.

"What's up?" she looked concerned which almost shocked Robbie, but he liked it.

"I just said something awful to Lily."

"That slut... what could you possibly offend her with, the fact she slept with Ray and Travis in the same night? Or the fact that she wants you next?" Kim was serious.

"WHAT?" Robbie asked shocked, and he was quite loud, half of the cafeteria was looking at him.

"The rumours, haven't you heard them?"

"What rumours."

"Okay one that says Lily had sex with both Travis and Ray on the same night. Another one is that since she did two guys she wants another one under her belt and she's looking for you. Another one -my personal favourite- is that she is sleeping with Waller to stay out of detention AND get all A's." Kim said as she sipped her water.

"What, those rumours are not true, where did you hear it from??" Robbie asked, going crazy now.

"Well I heard it from Daisy, she heard it from Ashleigh, but Ashleigh heard it from Abby and Abby heard it from Audrey, that is as far back as I know about the line of the rumour mill." Kim said before looking again at Robbie. "So none of these are true?"

"The truth is Lily and Ray had sex, and Lily is getting an abortion. But that is it, and you have to keep it between you and I, please Kim, for me?"

"Anything for you Robbie, now go talk to Audrey, she'd right over there." Kim said pointing to a dark haired girl who wears way too much make-up sitting be her locker eating a sandwich and reading a book. Robbie walked over to her.

"Okay I know Lily and you don't have a great friendship-" Robbie got cut off.

"Correction, we have no frienship."

"Whatever, but why are you spreading lies about her like this?"

"Look she hurt me more than you could ever imagine, so now I'm going to hurt her." Audrey said as she finished her sandwich and left.

"God people just don't want to talk to me today..." Robbie said, as he put his hand on his head and leaned against a locker, before going on the long journey to try an find Ray and Lily.

End of Chapter 14

**A/N: wooo another chapter up, there are only 4 TO GO! so review ALOT and you know what? I'll post more chapters! then you get to see the sequal! In fact to help you all to review here is a scene from the last chapter of MKR1:**

"I had the biggest crush on you when we were six."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, and then I left and I was heartbroken... at six I thought you and I were to get married!" Kylie smiled and laughed.

"That's something I didn't hear before." admitted Ray. Kylie brought Ray closer and soon her head was resting on his shoulder.

**Could it be that Ray and Kylie get together? and if they do will they stay that way? and what ever happened to Travis and Lily? Find out IF YOU REVIEW!**


	15. The Bitch Returns

Chapter 15

Robbie hurridly rushed through the halls to find Lily and Ray sitting on the steps talking.

"GUYS!" Robbie yelled.

"Robbie I don't want to talk to you, just go offend another one of your friends." Lily said before she walked off.

"Still not a good day to be me... Ray listen I heard some things about Lily."

"Yea, go on." Ray said with a stern look and voice to him.

"Look, Audrey has been spreading rumours about Lily having sex with you and Travis the same night, also about her wanting to seduce me and have sex with me, AND to top it all off, Lily is sleeping with Waller."

"What??? I can't believe she would do that just because she was mad at Lily...she has gone too far today." Ray said before he walked away.

"Well it's off to class now, since everybody is gone." Robbie said jokingly since everyone had left the lone Robbie there.

!!!At Kylie's House!!!

Kylie was watching re-runs of Friends, when she heard a knocking at the door. She got up, eyes red from crying, but she couldn't do anything about it. The door opened there stood a heavily breathing Travis with Rosy cheeks.

Kylie gave a slight smile, seeing Travis out of breath with red cheeks was funny for some reason. "Travis what are you doing here, and what happened to you." she said as she gave a small chuckle.

"I ran... from school... to see you." Travis said in between gasps.

"Well come in, and I'll get you ice water and an oxygen tank." Kylie joked. She left and returned with Ice Water.

"Here."

"Thank you." Travis said as he gulped it down and he regained his normal breathing.

"So why are you here?" Kylie asked.

"Well can't a concerned boyfriend be a little worried about his girlfriend?" Travis said and smiled.

"Yes, and I'm glad you're here." She said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm actually not here for long, I have to get back to school, why don't you come back?"

"My aunt already signed me out."

"Sign yourself back in, please Kylie, for me?"

Kylie smiled and blushed. "I do feel alot better when you are around me, sure I'll come back." Kylie said and Travis hugged her.

"Come on let's try and make it back for second period after lunch." Travis said and grabbed Kylie's hand, it felt as if she were being whisked away, but then thney arrived at school and her dreams were brought to an abrupt halt.

"See you after school Trav." Kylie said before going to the bathroom with her binder in hand. She walked in the bathroom and something dropped out, she turned around and saw a picture of her father she always carried around since he got sick. She bent over and grabbed it.

"I knew this was a bad idea coming back to school after you died dad." Kylie said before sucking it up and returning to class. From the stall emerged Audrey.

"Her dad died? Wow that's harsh, I almost feel bad about spreading rumours, but I don't, and I have the perfect thing to do forher to feel even worse..." Audrey finished applying her gallons of eyeliner and mascara, then left for class.

End of Chapter 15

A/N: Hewo! I was hurt last chapter when I didn't get hardly any reviews! REVIEW! This story is almost over! COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW! I have hot canadian boys waiting! take your pick!

Much Love,

Manda


	16. The Day Of The Dance

Chapter 16

Today was the school day of the dance. There were desperate people who were asking anyone they could find... Leon Appleton even asked Kylie.

"Look please I need a date, Kylie!"

"Leon are you deaf, I'm going with Travis."

"I know but I'm so much better than he is, I mean come on he's not in the AV club!"

"That's a bad thing?"

"Kylie please."

"Leon I love Travis, I'm not going with you." She said and turned around right into Travis.

"Well I love you too."

"Oh wow, Travis, please do not tell me you are in the AV club."

"Well I guess I'm not now." Travis said, he was joking and Kylie just laughed and hugged him. Her father's death barely phased her anymore. She continued on daily classes, and she was too anxious about tonite, her and Travis. Anyway, Audrey passed by her and mumbled something. Kylie barely heard it, but she did hear her say "slut in training" and she wasn't going to take that sitting down.

"Excuse me?" Kylie said and turned her around facing her.

"What? I thought sleeping with people at age 15 was a gene the randall's shared." Audrey smirked.

"Look what is your problem Audrey?" Kylie got defensive.

"Nothing, it's just whenever I start liking a guy, one of you is already kissing him or doing him." Audrey got serious. "I liked Ray, and now Lily's sleeping with him, then once I realized it still gave me an oprotunity with Travis, you come around and steal him from me."

"It's not me fault that Travis wants a girl like me and not a girl like you." Kylie said, smirking right back, that landed her a slap to the cheek. "Oh a slap, how about my fist." and with that Kylie landed a right-hook to Audreys left eye, she was brought back and hit the lockers, now they were fighting, and soon Kylie was sporting a black eye and a brusied fist from hurting Audrey, and Audrey was sporting a black eye and a bloody nose. Mr. Waller and Ms. Mitchell were brought in to seperate the fight.

"Girls!! Girls, stop that this instant!" Mr. Waller yelled, and as he got into the massive Cat Fight, with Lily, Robbie, Ray and Travis watching on, he incidentally was hit by Kylie. and he hit the lockers. He touched his hand to his mouth and realized Kylie had given him a bloody lip.

"Kylie Randall... Audrey Quinlan... My office this instant!" Mr. Waller said, trying to stop the bleeding from his lower lip.

"Oh gosh." Kylie said putting a hand to her mouth in shock of what just happened, this was when she realized, she could be suspended, or expelled, or both and banned from the dance. They left to Mr. Waller's office.

"Now, will someone tell me what happened out there??" Mr. Waller said very mad at the time.

"She called me a slut, then I was too mad to do anything else!" Kylie said immediately bursting into tears.

"And you had to ingage and a huge fight? Instead of talking things out?" Mr. Waller said confused.

"Look this girl is out to get me! She hates me! Even after my dad died she wouldn't take it easy on me! all I ask is to be a little bit understood, but that won't happen it will never happen!" Kylie said shouting through heavily pouring tears. "And all I was hoping for is to have a good time at the dance tonight with my boyfriend, but NO, she will find a way to ruin it somehow, so here, Audrey this is what you want to hear, I'm not going tonite, there, now you can whisk Travis away from me, have a good time, because I won't be there to stop you!!" Kylie yelled at Audrey, and left the office. He heard footsteps coming up behind her, then a firm hand greeted her shoulder.

"Kylie, I'm sorry you're dad died, but you shouldn't let jealousy break up you and your friends." Mr. Waller said.

"I'm getting suspended or expelled anyway, just forget it okay?" Kylie said through heavy sobs.

"You will not be suspended, and you will not be expelled, but you will be at this dance tonite, I know losing someone is hard, but you need to fill your mind with happy things, and get over their death, I'll have a talk with Ms. Quinlan, and work things out."

"You know..." Kylie began, her sobs beginning to subside, "You aren't the worst principal ever, you are probably one of the most caring I've ever met, you should show more of that to your students." Kylie gave a weakend smile.

"Ms. Randall, I'm always here to talk." Mr. Waller said before returning to his office to give Audrey her punishment, which was suspension untill Wednesday, but she could attend the dance.

"Wow, she got you pretty good." Travis said grazing his hand across the black and blue shade of skin around her eye. Kylie winced in pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No Travis it's fine, I just can't wait untill the dance."

"Yea, it will definetely be a happier time for both of us."

"Yes, promise me that?"

"You bet." Travis said as he put her arm around Kylies shoulder, and Kylie rested her head on Travis' shoulder, as they walked to their next class.

"I guess someone isn't afraid to show PDA's" Audrey's friend Jessica mumbled.

"Yea, it digusts me..." Audrey said biting a chip from Jessica's bag.

"Are we still on for the dance?"

"Yes, here's the deal, I tell Mr. Waller I want to apologize to Kylie, and I will, but I will play "Dance With My Father Again" and Kylie will get chocked up and it gives me another chance with Travis." Audrey said, while basking in the glory of her own genious.

"You are pure evil Aud." Jessica said, complimenting her.

"Thanks, and I already knew that." Audrey said taking another chip and, running off to class, which was their last class of the day. In exactly 4 and 1/2 hours, she would be hurting Kylie so bad, and getting Travis. Talk about killing two birds with one stone, she thought. Soon school was over and Lily, Travis, Ray and Robbie were hanging out at Mickey's

"Okay so each of us has dates right?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I have the cutest one." Ray said as he kissed Lily's cheek, which made Lily blush.

"No she would belong to me," Travis said as he entwined his fingers with Kylie's.

"And little Robbie?" Lily asked jokingly.

"Is going with his lonely little self..." Robbie said before taking a drink of the newly invented White Chocolate Mocha Glacier.

"What happened to Kim?" Kylie asked.

"We were going, then she said Waller could never find out about us, then dumped me on the spot." Robbie said.

"Oh man I'm sorry, that kinda stung didn't it?" Ray asked.

"Yea, more than a little bit." Robbie said sighing.

"Why don't you ask another girl to the dance?" Travis suggested.

"Yea, and now that everyone is hooked up, who would I ask."

"Me!" a girl from behind him said. Robbie jumped.

"Judy?" Robbie asked confused. Judy Douglas came around and sat beside him.

"Look QM totally stood me up, and I should of taken you while I had the chance." Judy said, as she put her hand over his.

"Okay so will you go to the dance with me?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, It'd be my honour, and I have to go now to get ready since I finally got the date I wanted." Judy said as she kissed his cheek and left.

"You are lucky you are good looking Robbie." Kylie joked about him getting a date in 2 seconds.

"Well, I guess it's a gift." Robbie laughed and they continued with their drinks, they had forgotten about RFR, and it was like they could be themselves without running it. Around 5 they all left knowing that the listeners would be disappointed, but they had never really considered Waller, who was listening like a hawk to the radio station.

"Well we'll see you guys later!" Lily said talking of Kylie and her. They all left for home preparing for the biggest night of their lives, little did they know that their lives may never be the same after tonight...

End of Chapter 17

A/N: I hope you all are liking this! I'm completely finished with writing every single thing to this story and it only took me a few months! LoL. I had a horrible emotional breakdown last night, so it would really REALLY make me feel better if you reviewed!


	17. The Dance

Chapter 18: The Dance

The dance was just starting as Kylie and Travis arrived, they looked perfect. Soon arrived Lily and Ray, hand in hand. Then Robbie and Judy walked through the door. It was weird though, Robbie had gotten a haircut.

"Oh wow Robbie you got CUTE!" Lily said feeling through Robbie newly trimmed fro (Think new season cut people, NEW season cut)

"Thanks, It needed to be done I thought I was going to become a lion soon." Robbie joked

"Well, I know this is out of the blue, but Ray, would you like to dance?" Lily asked Ray.

"Of course Madam" Ray held his hand out and led Lily to the dance floor, where they danced close together.

"Judy, may I have this dance." Robbie asked.

"Why of course!" Judy spoke. Soon Robbie and Judy were dancing on the floor.

"Well, Travis, I know guys usually ask the girls, but... do you wanna dance." Kylie asked.

"How could I ever say no." Travis said, and he guided her to the dance floor, they danced cheek by cheek that dance, untill Mr. Waller interuppted, for a message from Audrey.

"People PEOPLE, okay, we have a very important announcement from Audrey," He stopped and welcomed her one stage.

"Hi everyone, I'm Audrey, as most of you probably know. I'm here to say I'm sorry, sorry for being a backstabber to Lily and Kylie Randall, just because I was still sad about me and my ex's breakup, so to say I'm sorry, this song is dedicated to Kylie Randall, and her boyfriend Travis Strong, have a great life!" everyone cheered, and a very slow song called "Dance With My Father Again", by Luther Vandross. As soon as Kylie heard the verses, she immediately started tearing up.

"Kylie something wrong?" Travis said as he lifted his cheek slightly from hers.

"Yes, everything is wrong!" Kylie said before she left Travis aghast. He immediately seeked out Audrey.

"Audrey, I'm glad you did that whole piece offering deal, but what is it with you using things against her sick father?" Travis asked, pissed off.

"Sick? Travis he died like last week, I found Kylie on the floor of the bathroom picking up an old pic of her father, she said he died. Like I would ever apologize to her or to Lily, right Travis, dream on."

"Damn it Audrey, go to hell." Travis said to her, looking her directly in the eyes before running off to get Kylie, from God know's where. Audrey felt tears well up inside.

"Why is it Mariah, that I still am in love with him?" Audrey asked her friend Mariah.

"That is something that even puzzles the most genius of minds." her friend replyed. Audrey gave a weak smile, as Dance With My Father ended, and Duality by Slipknot started to play. Travis was searching the halls for his girlfriend, but what he found was a complete basket case.

"Kylie, why did you hide that?" Travis said as he sat down beside her, in the dimmed hallways of Roscoe High, in front of Kylie's locker.

"Hide what?" Kylie said still playing innocent, even thought the tears were streaming out of her eyes.

"The fact that your father died." Travis said, but it made everything worse.

"Travis I thought I got over it! But I never truly did! I miss him more than anything in the world."

"Kylie it's fine." Travis said as he hugged her to his chest and Kylie was wrapped around his stomach with her head rested on his chest. Soon Kylie stoped sobbing and Travis shook her slightly, she had dozed off for about 15 minutes.

"What Travis?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Um don't get me wrong I love having you here this close to me, but I really need to go to the bathroom." Travis told her. Kylie laughed.

"I'm sorry!" she said moving her head off Travis' then he left to the bathroom. When he came back, Robbie, Lily and Ray were sitting with Kylie.

"How long was I in there?" Travis joked around.

"Come silly and sit down." Kylie said. He sat beside her and she laid down on his chest.

"So, where's the mistress Robbie?" Travis asked.

"Somewhere out there on the dance floor. Why aren't you two?" he questioned.

"It's a bit of a long story..." Travis mumbled.

"Travis was a bad guy out there Kylie, he swore to Audrey to hurt her for you." Lily said to Kylie

"Travis? Swearing? Out Loud? To his EX?" Kylie said.

"Yes, there is alot you don't know about me..." Travis said.

"Well there is plenty of time to learn everything." Kylie said before kissing Travis.

"You guys ever wonder if we will still be this tight in senior year?" Ray pondered.

"Well only time will tell, but in my opinion, I don't think anything could break us apart." Lily said clinging to Ray.

"I know, and hey Kylie... Me, Ray, Travis and Lily were thinking, since you already know we are RFR and there is no use denying it, we want to invite you to be a part of it with us." Robbie said.

"Oh My God! That would be awesome!" Kylie said and hugged Robbie.

"Hey don't give credit to me, even though I do enjoy hugging such a beautiful woman." Robbie said.

"Hey, don't make me split you two up." Travis joked about his jealousy.

"Very funny Travis. And Robbie what are you talking about?" Kylie asked confused.

"It was Travis' idea, he loved you so much, he wanted to spend more time with you." Robbie said.

"Travis... you are by far the sweetest guy I have ever known." Kylie said and kissed him deeply.

"Aren't they adorable?" Lily said grabbing Ray's hand.

"Not as much as you." Ray said kissing her.

"And lonely little Robbie is still alone... how frighteningly sad." Robbie joked. Both couples broke from their kisses, and laughed.

"So since we are all reacquainted, and all happy again, and no more fricken drama, why don't we go back to the dance." Ray spoke.

"Yea, and hopefully, if god is on my side, hopefully my date didn't leave." Robbie joked.

"Okay, let's hurry and get to the dance." Kylie said and grabbed Travis' hand and pulled him up. Lily did the same with Ray, and Robbie was gone looking for his date. When Travis, Kylie, Lily and Ray get into the dance, Robbie comes back looking frazzled.

"SHE LEFT!" Robbie nearly shouted.

"She did? Why would she do that?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know, and this is the last dance of the night!"

"Well would you dance with me?" a voice from behind him asked.

"Kim? I thought..."

"Forget what you thought, I want to dance one dance with you, please?"

"Sure, there would be nothing I'd like more..." Robbie smiled and grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor, they danced slow and close to "On Fire" by Switchfoot.

"Well since Robbie finally got someone to dance with him, how about we switch partners for the last dance?" Ray suggested.

"Sounds good to me." agreed Lily. As she and Travis went to the dance floor, and danced close together.

"Madam..." Ray said as he faked bowed and held out a hand.

"Why Thank You." Kylie said, while curtsying, and grabbing his hand.

"So Ray, you finally happy about where you stand with Lily?"

"Yes, finally I have the girl of my dreams."

"That's good, but Ray can I be honest with you." Kylie said.

"Yea, sure what's up Kyl?"

"I had the biggest crush on you when we were six."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, and then I left and I was heartbroken... at six I thought you and I were to get married!" Kylie smiled and laughed.

"That's something I didn't hear before." admitted Ray. Kylie brought Ray closer and soon her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Kylie, what's this for?" Ray said, a little bit startled.

"The little part of me that still likes you." Kylie spoke softly.

"Wha??" Ray said confused. Kylie left his shoulder and looked into his soft brown eyes.

"You heard me..." Kylie said still speaking softly.

"Well what if I said there was a little part of me that fell for you too..."

"What are we going to do." Kylie said without diverting her stare at Ray.

"I'm not sure." Ray asked uncertain about his feelings towards people.

"I know one certain way..." Kylie said before leaning in to kiss Ray.

"So Lily, you happy this nite turned out okay?" Travis made small talk with Lily on the opposite side of the room as Kylie and Ray.

"Yes, it was amazing! I'm glad Ray and I got closer too."

"Same here with Kylie and I." Travis said pulling Lily a bit closer for a slow dance effect.

"Travis..." Lily said pulling away

"Lily, I'm not going to try to kiss you." Travis said reassuringly.

That's not it..." Lily said looking to her feet.

"Then what's going on?" Travis asked concerned.

"I almost want you to..." Lily said unsure.

"What about Ray and Kylie?" Travis asked.

"I know I know, but, I still have feelings for you, I just put them aside for Ray's sake."

"Well Ray's not here now." Travis said moving her chin up and leaning into kiss her.

End of Meet Kylie Randall

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE! Nobody technically kissed YET. I can assure you one couple will kiss, but which one? And will both kiss? and if one doesn't who pulls away? New pairings.... New Couples....New Enemies....New DJ and most importantlywho kissed and who didn't.... Look For Meet Kylie Randall 2: The Drama, coming out soon!

Much Love,

Manda


End file.
